The Prison
by Trillian1
Summary: Due to an unexpected chain of events, a very unfortunate girl gets trapped in the more.. unpleasant side of the Sohma family. Akito seems to only be interested in either erasing her memory or killing her.. but she has other plans.
1. The Crime

[I do not own these characters nor do I own Fruits Basket. Ditto for the rest of the chapters. Not making any money so its pretty much useless to sue me. Thanks a bunch.] [Revised from its original version. Just to let you know, this is an original character. I know how that turns many of you away but I made it was un-Mary-Sue-like as humanly possible. I did try writing this with Tohru as the main character but that didn't work out. Mostly because some of the things that I wanted her to do and say would be absolutely out of character.]  
  
  
  
The Prison - Part I  
  
"The Crime"  
  
A beautiful evening had snuck up on Nami on her way home from work. She worked odd jobs around town, mostly to help out her sister who was working full-time to support them both. She thought about how she could balance her schedule since school had recently started. Although she was tired from the overload of school and work, she wasn't in a hurry to get home that night. It was a lovely fall evening so she decided to take the more scenic way home. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to bother with her sister.  
  
"Looks like it might be a cold night," she thought when a gust of wind ripped through her hair. She removed it from her face, annoyed by it's length. She quickly made a mental note to get a haircut soon. Still not regretting the route she had taken, Nami observed her surroundings curiously. She saw the sun hide behind the hills in the horizon, the trees swaying along the bank in the river, tall grass dancing to the beat of the wind, and a solitary young man sitting under a tree. He seemed to be purposely ignoring all of this.  
  
"Sohma Yuki?" She called quietly, recognizing the boy from her school. He was two years younger than her, but she was very much aware of his popularity. She chuckled at the thought that he had his own fan club.  
  
"Daishi-san.. what are you doing here?" Yuki turned to face her, a bit aggravated that he couldn't be alone anymore. Of course, he didn't let her see that. He had to be nice just in case she was one of the fan girls hoping to win his heart tonight. She was pretty, he told himself, but many of the girls that threw themselves at him were. He wanted something more; someone he could be himself around. Really, truly himself. He thought of Tohru and then immediately thought of all the things that kept him from being closer to her. Too many things to possibly count. He frowned.  
  
"I was just taking the longer way home today," Nami replied, getting the distinct impression he wanted to be alone. She considered the possibility that Yuki thinks she's there to claim him like many of the other girls do and wondered if she should just leave. He looked so alone, though.  
  
"It's pretty late. Did you just get out of school?" Yuki's seemingly interested tone made Nami deem that maybe he could use some company.  
  
"Iie, I work after school," she said as she knelt down next to him. "Although, I could probably be asking you the same question."  
  
"Well," Yuki looked up past the lake, "I come here when I need to get away from the... family."  
  
"I know how that can be," Nami said knowingly. "I live alone with my older sister and we argue all the time. Do you ever fight with your siblings?"  
  
"Constantly," he answered as he remembered throwing Kyou into a tree earlier that day. A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy it!" Nami jokingly elbowed Yuki's side upon seeing the smile. He laughed quietly and hoped that she wouldn't get any closer to him. He was particularly paranoid that night, seeing as he had to dodge several extra hugs that day.  
  
Suddenly, a very spacey look appeared on Yuki's face. How little she really knows, he thought. He just wanted to shake her, and tell her exactly how he did not enjoy his family, and his curse, and everything else that made his life a living Hell. He wished she could just get it, and maybe she would be the first person ever to sympathize with him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Nami asked, turning her attention to where he was staring.  
  
"The moon," he answered blankly.  
  
"Making a wish?" Nami asked, sweetly. Yuki had to keep his jaw from dropping. That was a little too close. A quick thought came to him that she's psychic, like Tohru's friend. Maybe it was Hana-chan in disguise? Alright, that's where he drew the line. He was getting a bit too paranoid for his own good. He shrugged it off.  
  
Yuki turned and smiled at her, thinking about what she just said. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You had a wishful look on your face, like you were hoping for something that's too far away," Nami answered.  
  
"I guess you could say that.. but aren't you supposed to wish upon stars?"  
  
Nami laughed. "I guess so, but then again it doesn't really matter once you make the wish."  
  
"You don't think wishes can come true?"  
  
"Of course I do. I believe it with all my heart.. but you have to make them come true. Stars don't grant wishes to people who don't want it bad enough to work for it." Nami paused and looked up at the sky again. Yuki kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to say something else. Suddenly, she pointed to the sky, "There's one! Hurry make a wish!"  
  
Yuki abruptly turned his attention to where she was pointing and saw a star shooting across the sky. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw her smiling strangely at him.  
  
"What did you wish for?" She asked, a bit amused that he took it so seriously.  
  
He looked down on the ground and didn't say anything for a while. He had wished to just be normal. Everything would be so much easier if he could enjoy human contact without having to be on guard the whole time. He knew he'd be happier if he didn't have this huge secret to carry around with him all the time. A small sigh escaped him.  
  
Finally, he turned to her and said, "I wished that I could stay here forever." It was a somewhat edited version of his original wish but he figured that if he didn't have to go home, he wouldn't need to be part of the family. He couldn't tell her what he really wished for.  
  
"Yuki-kun, I have to apologize because I think I ruined your wish." After obviously having caught his attention, she finished, "I wished that you would walk me home tonight."  
  
Yuki laughed. He had actually laughed, finding her response amusing. Then he realized the situation he had found himself in. Unexpectedly, he had enjoyed Nami's company that evening. What surprised him even more is that he was very willing to walk her home and talk with her. He realized that she would have probably stopped to talk to him even if he wasn't Sohma Yuki.  
  
"In that case, it looks like you won't have to work too hard to have this wish granted," Yuki said as he stood up and held out a hand for her to take.  
  
"You're not living up to your reputation. You're supposed to break hearts, not grant wishes," she countered as she easily got back on her feet.  
  
As they began to walk towards the main road, a hidden branch tripped Nami. Yuki, unaware of exactly what he was doing, impulsively caught her in his arms. Moments later, Nami held a small rat in the palm of her hand with Yuki's clothes draped over her shoulder. Stunned, she plopped down on the ground with the rat clutched tightly in her grasp. She held it tighter in fear it will escape.  
  
"Nami, please let go," the rat begged. Nami shrieked and dropped the rat violently to the ground. It picked itself up, looked up at her and announced bitterly, "That hurt."  
  
"Yuki?!?" She blinked in disbelief.  
  
"Wait here. Don't go anywhere. I'll explain everything in a moment," the rat assured to her.  
  
"I don't understand... this is so.." Nami said but was interrupted as Yuki transformed back to his human form and scurried behind a tree to get dressed.  
  
"Nami-kun, looks like I can't grant your wish after all. I know it's late but I'm going to have to ask you to come to my home instead. I'll have some explaining to do to Shigure," Yuki gestured casually for her to follow him after emerging from behind the tree. On their way down the main road, Yuki told her all about the Sohma family secret and the curse. He figured he should satisfy her curiosity until her memory was undoubtedly erased.  
  
"That's unbelievable," Nami said dumbfounded. She listened carefully to Yuki's story and saying she was shocked would be an understatement.  
  
"You're offended, aren't you?" Yuki hung his head as Akito's words returned to him.  
  
"Iie, not at all," Nami reassured him. "I just didn't ever think something like this was possible. I'm still thinking that I may have fallen asleep at work and this is just a dream. I mean, all those physics and anatomy classes and then I find out something like this. It's just so.."  
  
"You are offended," Yuki said softly as the wind wrapped his hair around his face.  
  
"I think it's amazing. Why would I be offended?" Nami asked, a bit puzzled as to why he's so determined about this.  
  
"I've just always been told that people won't ever accept me like this."  
  
"Who told you something like that?" Nami asked, beginning to think that maybe Yuki's life wasn't as perfect as everyone thought.  
  
Yuki hesitated but thought that this may be a very good opportunity. Who better to tell your secrets to than someone whose memory will be indisputably erased? He suddenly felt very selfish for using her simply as a means of venting his anger at the curse and family. That feeling quickly passed as he reassured himself that he wouldn't really be hurting her.  
  
"Akito-san," he said finally. "He's the head of the family. I used to live with him when I was little."  
  
"Why would he tell you something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to break my spirit or maybe he just enjoyed watching me cry. I lived with him because he managed to convince me that no one would ever love me. He didn't love me," Yuki replied in a dark tone that Nami didn't realize he had in him.  
  
"What a horrible person," Nami said flatly. Yuki was actually taken aback by this. He didn't expect her to be so forward and.. honest, was it? He briefly entertained the thought how different Tohru and Nami are. Tohru would never say anything bad about anyone, not even Akito. Maybe that's why Nami's comment shocked him so much. He wasn't used to such.. opinion? He wasn't quite sure what to call it.  
  
If Yuki could think back now to why he did this he probably wouldn't be able to think of a single good reason. Maybe he did it to evoke more response from her. Maybe he wanted her to say the horrible truths that Tohru would just smile at. It was a freak thought; a mutation of his regular state of mind. At any other moment than that one he would revel in Tohru's gentle smile, but just for that one freak moment he wanted the cold, awful reality. He suddenly started reciting all the terrible things that Akito has done to the family. Everyone from Hatori to Kisa. He spoke as if the words were memorized from thinking them so much.  
  
After hearing this there were so many things Nami could say, but none of them came to her. "Yuki...," she began but he interrupted her.  
  
"It's alright, Nami-kun. You don't have to say anything." He spoke as if he had read her mind. Eek, maybe he did read her mind. Nami began panicking and thought that if he had the ability to turn into a rat and then turn back, what makes her so sure he's not psychic? What if he's reading her mind right now? A drop of sweat appeared on her forehead and she desperately tried to divert her attention to something else. Bunnies, she thought. Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies. Then the thought of Yuki turning into a bunny came to her and she let out a small shriek. Yuki didn't seem to notice. They walked silently the rest of the way.  
  
Shigure greeted them upon their arrival and cheerfully exclaimed, "Yuki- kun! Who is this lovely girl you brought with you?" He became giddy at the thought of high school girls.  
  
"Akito's next victim," Yuki said coldly. Shigure's grin faded instantly, and a drop of sweat appeared on Nami's forehead.  
  
"Ne? Yuki-kun, don't be so scary! Come in. Sit down," he gestured Nami towards a chair. "Now, what happened?"  
  
"This is Daishi Nami, she tripped and I caught her," Yuki explained. "This is Shigure. He lives here." Shigure faked a frown at Yuki, pretending to be displeased by that comment.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Nami smiled but felt a bit out of place doing so among the general gloomy feeling of the room. Shigure's frown immediately reverted back to his default smile. He giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine." Shigure took her hand and kissed it. She liked his playful approach and felt more comfortable around him.  
  
"Perv," Yuki mumbled.  
  
"Maa, Yuki-kun! Why so serious?" A sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he tried to lift their spirits. "There's no problem! We'll just take her over to Ha-san, erase her memory and all is well!"  
  
"I don't want my memory erased," Nami objected. Yuki turned to look at her, too stunned to say anything at all. He had really wished she told him that before he spouted his life story to her.  
  
"Well you see, we don't have much of a choice. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have you come around here more often.. believe me.. but Akito can be a very, very stubborn man," Shigure tried to reason.  
  
"Then take me to him. The least I can do is talk to him."  
  
Needless to say, both Shigure and Yuki were struck dead by her decisiveness. Yuki tried to change her mind, "You don't understand. Akito is violent and..."  
  
"I understand perfectly," Nami persisted calmly, "you explained it all. How he had treated you as a child and how he'd traumatized all the members of the family."  
  
"You explained all that?" Shigure whispered to Yuki and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I won't allow it," Yuki insisted.  
  
"You know, there's no harm in trying. Akito can be reasonable at times.. somewhat. He let Tohru stay, didn't he? If he's in a good mood and if we ask nicely enough, he might just go for it. Besides, I'm sure he'd consider it commendable even if he won't agree," Shigure reasoned, taking Nami's side. It was a lot easier for him to speak this way than it was for Yuki. Shigure visited Akito often while Yuki shivered violently when in his presence.  
  
Nami looked at Yuki and nodded her head. She felt brave now and wanted to go before she lost her courage. "Onegai?" She said.  
  
"Yuki-kun! Look how adorable," Shigure said in a baby voice, pinching Nami's cheek.  
  
"I'll take her," Yuki insisted very suddenly, "he'll go easier on her if I'm there. He always says he wants me around more often, right?"  
  
"Well, right but," Shigure stuttered, "it'll be perfectly alright if you don't want to go."  
  
"I'm going," he persisted.  
  
"Demo.. demo.." Shigure blinked at him. Before he could find the right words to object, Yuki was well on his way out of the house. Nami looked at Shigure and shrugged.  
  
On the way to the Sohma compound, Yuki, Nami and Shigure remained mostly silent. Yuki had been trying to gather all his bravery for the meeting with Akito. Nami had been afraid but felt that she was in good hands. Shigure, on the other hand.... well, Shigure was in his own world.  
  
[Preview of next chapter- Akito makes an... interesting (to say the least) decision on what to do with Nami] 


	2. The Sentence

"The Sentence"  
  
Yuki, Nami and Shigure all walked down the hall to Akito's bedroom as if they were going to an execution. Shigure and Yuki were well aware of the rules of a meeting with Akito, but they wisely decided that at this late hour Akito would only become more bitter if he had to leave his bedroom. This was a sort of emergency situation, after all. Bravely, Yuki entered the room first.  
  
"Akito," he called sternly. Nami was close behind Yuki but all she could see was a completely dark room with a single tall window. A chair stood by that window, large enough to seat two people at once. The figure occupying this large chair was actually very small and frail. Nami wondered if this was the man they were all so afraid of.  
  
"Is that really the voice of my Yuki-kun I hear?" The man stood up and walked slowly to the door. "Have you finally decided to visit?" He asked of Yuki and then turned his attention to Nami. His eyes narrowed as he quickly summed her up in his mind. She glanced over at Yuki as if asking him what to do. He caught her gaze, and moved in between her and Akito. Without meeting his eyes, Akito coldly ordered, "Move." Yuki didn't budge but Nami felt him quiver.  
  
Wasting no time, Akito simply pushed him away and into a wall. Nami instantly wanted to run to him but Akito stood in her way.  
  
"Akito," Shigure said as a reminder to calm down.  
  
"Shigure, go find Hatori and meet us downstairs. I have a feeling his abilities might be needed tonight." Shigure wasn't sure if Akito predicted using Hatori's memory erasing ability or his medical ability. Either way, he followed orders and happily went on his way to find Hatori.  
  
"Who are you?" Akito asked Nami harshly.  
  
"My name is Daishi Nami," she answered, keeping her focus mostly on Yuki.  
  
"Look at me," Akito ordered when he saw her gaze wonder. "Why are you in my house?"  
  
"Well you see, I tripped and Yuki-kun caught me so..."  
  
Akito stopped her mid-sentence, "...so, you did it again, Yuki. Do I have to remind you what happened last time?" He moved closer to Yuki and a sadistic look appeared in his eyes. He whispered, "Maybe you need a small.. reminder, ne?" Yuki swallowed hard but tried to put a brave face on. Akito chuckled, sensing his fear.  
  
"It was my fault.. Yuki was just trying to help and..." Nami's sentence was yet again not finished.  
  
"That was always his weak point," Akito murmured and proceeded down the hall. Nami followed him with her eyes. She had to admit that she now feared him more than when she first saw him. She thought that maybe it was his voice or the way that he carried himself. He spoke in a steady tone as if he knew his word was law. He seemed graceful yet stern; outspoken yet mysterious. She found herself believing that convincing him to keep her memory will be close to impossible.  
  
"Come," Akito called Nami and Yuki to follow him. They did with little reason to object. Apparently, Akito was keen on using the traditional meeting room. As they walked down the hall, Nami noticed that he suddenly slowed his pace and leaned against the wall. She reached out for him, but Yuki took her hand and shook his head. Akito regained his balance, and the three entered the room where Shigure and Hatori were already waiting for them.  
  
It was a large room and mostly empty. A sliding door separated it from the garden. Nami looked outside at the dark trees and wished that she was out there rather than in here. Shigure and another man were kneeling on the ground, facing the front. Yuki knelt down next to them and motioned her to do the same.  
  
Akito walked to the front of the room and turned around to face them. "Hatori, what do you think?" He asked moving a small step in the man's direction.  
  
"Well, Shigure explained the situation to me. I think we should consider all possible solutions," Hatori said but stopped himself before going on. Nami looked over at him, expecting more of an opinion.  
  
"I think we should just let this whole thing slide," Shigure said with his usual laidback manner. "The sheer idea that we have to go to absurd lengths to hide our family is degrading." Nami noticed a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"I agree," Yuki spoke, "and I think that we should be able to decide who to trust and who not to." Everyone abruptly turned their attention to him, surprised at this comment.  
  
"What's the matter, Yuki-kun?" Akito walked over to him and gently touched his cheek. Nami thought that his behavior towards Yuki seemed unusual. He continued, "Is Tohru not enough?"  
  
Nami saw Yuki's fist clench, and figured she ought to say something before things got out of hand. "If you're worried about your secret I can assure you that I won't tell anyone. I'd have no reason to," Nami said to everyone there but particularly to Akito.  
  
"No one has spoken to you," Akito answered her, sounding annoyed above anything else. "You have two choices; your memory or your life. Which do you treasure more?"  
  
Nami's eyes widened as what he said sunk in. No one spoke for a moment. Hatori finally broke the silence, realizing that nothing would change Akito's mind.  
  
"In that case, I don't see any reason to postpone this." When Akito nodded, Hatori positioned himself in front of Nami and put his palms on her forehead. She naively fixed her eyes on his face, willing herself to remember any of this no matter what. He was creepy, she thought. Akito scared her, but at least he was obvious about it. Hatori, on the other hand, was mysterious and had this strange power. He frightened her more.  
  
"Sohma Hatori," she said, her voice barely audible. "Sumimasen," she finally gave into her own fear and shut her eyes, not knowing what to expect. Everyone watched except for Yuki who kept his eyes on the floor. Deep inside he was actually a bit glad that Akito decided to erase her memory. He didn't know if he could deal with her knowing what he told her. He made a mental note to think twice next time. That was just too close for comfort.  
  
"Don't look so innocent. You brought this upon her," Akito whispered to Yuki and pulled a stray hair from his face. Yuki tried frantically to drone out his words.  
  
After several moments of complete silence, Shigure began shuffling around in his spot. He thought that this shouldn't be taking so long. Finally, Hatori removed his palms and looked helplessly at Akito. "I can't do it," he confessed.  
  
"What?" The tension in Akito's voice was felt throughout the room.  
  
"I don't understand it at all." Hatori was simply speechless. His lips moved as if he tried to say something, anything at all. "I.. it's not.." He stuttered, in complete shock.  
  
"Ha-san.. what's the matter?" Shigure asked, moving closer to them.  
  
"It's just not.. working," Hatori replied, helplessly. Nami's eyes popped open upon hearing this.  
  
"You can't erase her memory?" Yuki had been stunned by this as well. Hatori nodded in response.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Akito asked in an eerily calm way. The three of them knew that he wouldn't be so calm unless he had a backup plan.  
  
"It is only hypnosis, after all. Maybe her will overpowered me. It isn't magic; something can always go wrong. Although.. this is the first time." Hatori thought of a quick theory.  
  
Everyone grew silent as they awaited Akito's next order. Sure enough, he raised his eyebrows and casually yet sternly ordered, "Kill her."  
  
A sudden rush of fear made it's way into Nami's heart and squeezed her stomach. His words echoed in her mind and she could do nothing. She was frozen in her spot and all she felt were his words flowing through her veins. Overwhelmed, she fainted. Hatori effortlessly caught her before her head hit the ground, taking serious precaution to do it without turning into his Juunishi form. Successful at doing so, he placed her down gently. He kept his hand under her head as cushioning from the ground. Yuki made a short and sudden movement to help her as well, but one stern look from Akito stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Akito-kun, now I know you don't mean that!" Shigure managed to say, getting his words from some everlasting spring of optimism. One might comment that his outburst was somewhat inappropriate but he was right; Akito may be coldhearted but he's not a murderer.  
  
"You can't just kill someone!" Yuki retorted angrily.  
  
"Akito, this is incredibly drastic, to say the least. It's not an option," Hatori backed him up.  
  
"I don't like the fact that this girl has clouded your judgment; however, I agree to a point. This is very drastic and I'm willing to consider a better alternative. If you have any brilliant suggestions, this would be the perfect time to share them." Akito seemed reasonable for the first time that night. "If not, please don't hesitate to put the miserable creature out of her pain."  
  
"I have a suggestion," Hatori spoke up in a desperate attempt to save the girl's life, "You won't like it and neither will she. We need to keep constant surveillance on her and the best way to do that is to keep her as close as possible. I say that we have her move into the estate.. permanently."  
  
Akito paced the room, debating this with himself.  
  
"Ha-san, that was a good effort but we can't very well just put her in someone's house and say, 'watch her'." Shigure pointed out to them.  
  
"I'll take responsibility for her since I wasn't able to.. fulfill my duty. She can live with me," Hatori replied.  
  
"How generous of you, Hatori." Akito said, a bit too smug for comfort. "I actually rather had my heart set on her living here.." He smiled a sadistic little smile, "..with me."  
  
No one seemed to find any effective argument against this but they all felt like letting out a loud scream of protest.  
  
Hatori turned his attention back to Nami as he felt her head move on his hand. She opened her eyes and was lost within her own mind for a brief moment. As she slowly regained consciousness, the idea that they had already killed her begun to grow in the far corners of her imagination and soon developed into a full-blown reality. She sat up abruptly and screamed.  
  
"Sh, sh.. it's ok. Calm down, it's ok." Hatori tried to soothe her as she regained control of herself. She stopped screaming and felt embarrassed for a moment. She looked up at him and placed her palm on her head. She shuddered at the sight of Hatori leaning over her. Someone with a power like his frightened her.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Hatori asked.  
  
She nodded and said, "Hai, Sohma Hatori. You haven't killed me."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky," Akito finally spoke as he made his way to her from across the room. "I've decided on an alternative. Instead of death, you'll just stay here for life instead. Sounds fun, ne?" He said in the most sadistic voice he could muster.  
  
"I have to stay here forever?" Nami asked, reminding him a bit of a stubborn child who didn't get her way. He chuckled at the idea.  
  
"Don't bother trying to run away. It won't work," he said flatly and walked away from her. "Yuki, Shigure, you may go now. In fact, I insist you do," He gestured them out the door.  
  
On his way out, Yuki knelt down by Nami and assured her that he'll think of a better way. He had sufficient time to place the blame squarely upon himself. If he had only been more careful... and now she has to suffer such a horrible fate. Erasing her memory would be more merciful than trapping her in this Hell.  
  
Akito began walking back down the hall to his bedroom and said, "Come along, Nami-chan! I'll show you your room!" He chuckled again. Mocking her predicament brought him some sort of a wicked satisfaction.  
  
"Can you stand up?" Hatori asked as he helped her to her feet. She nodded and followed Akito out the room. Hatori walked not far behind her incase she decided to faint again, without realizing that it just made her more paranoid.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," Akito said to her in a sinister tone, "you'll be here for a long time." He stopped in front of a door on his right and pointed to it. "This is your bedroom."  
  
Nami's knees gave out and she fell to the floor, overcome with helplessness and grief. She was now a prisoner in the house of the devil. Upon hearing her cry, Akito chuckled again. 'Viciously well' would be a good way to describe his mood. She was just another possession to him. Although he wasn't particularly fond of keeping her, it's always good to have another person to project pain onto.  
  
Hatori tried to help her up again until he heard Akito's voice calling him.  
  
"I have to go," he said. "It's alright. I'll talk with you tomorrow morning. Why don't you just get some rest?" Nami nodded, glad that he was leaving, and Hatori walked to Akito's bedroom.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Hatori. I really expected you to come through." Akito said to him, facing the window.  
  
"I know and it worries me, too. I'm beginning to think that I may have lost my ability," he replied and obediently knelt down on the ground .  
  
"You know, I don't get angry with you very often but something like this is just very frustrating." Akito moved closer to him and Hatori shut his eyes, expecting a sharp sting to his cheek. None came.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Akito smiling smugly at him. "She'll be my responsibility. I'll make sure she stays out of your way," Hatori assured him.  
  
"You can keep her as long as you don't forget to feed her." Akito chuckled and retreated to his bed. Hatori left the room.  
  
[Preview of next chapter- Nami gathers up her courage and talks to Akito about her current situation] 


	3. Final Plea

"Final Plea"  
  
The sun shone through on Nami's bed and lit her tear-stained face. She stirred a bit under her new bed sheets and felt happy until she remembered where she was. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door and she realized she could no longer pretend she was home.  
  
"Come in," she said, opening her eyes. In came a young boy, one she hasn't met yet. He was maybe two or three years younger than her. The first thing she noticed about him was his unusual hair, growing from black at the roots to white at the tips. He carried clothes in his arms which he unloaded onto her bed.  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you," he said softly and added, "I brought you some clothes."  
  
"Arigato. I'm sure they're fine," Nami said to him.  
  
"My name is Sohma Hatsuharu."  
  
"I'm Daishi Nami. "  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, you've heard?"  
  
"Hai, Hatori asked me to carry your clothes up for you so he eventually explained who you are."  
  
"Hai," she said and turned away from him. She wasn't in particular mood to socialize.  
  
"How do you like it here so far?" He asked in an attempt at conversation. Nami looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.  
  
"I don't want to be held prisoner, Hatsuharu," she said to him helplessly.  
  
"I know, but there really isn't any way around it."  
  
"Maybe there is. Maybe if I just talk to Akito and explain..." Nami's voice trailed off.  
  
"My best advice is that you keep as far away from Akito-san as you can. He's done so many horrible things I can't even count them all." He kept his thoughts on Yuki and wondered if he should talk to her about him. He knew that they've met and that it was Yuki who transformed in front of her.  
  
"I've heard," Nami said flatly, hoping not to hear another story. She didn't want it to take away from her courage. She would need it to speak with Akito, which she was determined to do anyway. She thought of the stories Yuki had already shared with her and suddenly wished that she hadn't listened to them.  
  
"It'll get better." Hatsuharu sat down on the bed next to her. He wasn't usually the optimistic type, but he felt that he should do his share to make her feel better. "I live on the estate and I know it may seem gray and dead, it often has its up-sides.." he tried to think of one. "Like New Year's. We always throw a big party. You'll love it!" He realized his words weren't having the desired effect since the painful look in Nami's eyes didn't soften. He sighed. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
  
Nami suddenly felt a calming wave of relief overcome her. Those words made her feel.. almost welcome. Her biggest fear was being left to do this alone. "Arigato!" She said. Forgetting herself, she wrapped her arms around him. A cloud of smoke puffed up in the air and Nami found herself hugging a cow. "Ah! Gomen, Hatsuharu! I didn't know!"  
  
"It was worth it," joked the cow. A drop of sweat appeared on Nami's forehead and she got out of bed.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Nami asked and the cow nodded. "Is Akito- san cursed?"  
  
"No, he's not part of the Juunishi."  
  
"Oh, I see." Nami shifted in her spot. She's never spoken to a cow before but, above everything else, it wasn't the strangest thing she's experienced in reference to the Sohma family. Hatori came to her mind and she shivered at the thought of having to speak with him. She figured she'd have to do it eventually. A night of sleep hadn't change her opinion about him.  
  
"Nani?" The cow tilted its head as he watched Nami's empty expression.  
  
She shook her head, signifying that it was nothing. "What about Hatori- san?"  
  
"Seahorse," was Hatsuharu's simple response.  
  
"I didn't know the seahorse was part of the Juunishi."  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Ah," Nami remarked and they stayed quiet for a while. Almost as if to break the silence, the cow changed back to his human form and casually pulled his clothes on. Nami turned her head and pretended to find something astoundingly interesting about the wall.  
  
Then Hatsuharu said, "I'll let you get changed. Breakfast will be in the dining room in fifteen minutes. You don't have to come if you don't want to but I wish you would."  
  
Nami nodded and with that, he left the room. She looked through the pile of clothes and wondered where they had gotten them from. She picked up the first thing on the pile which happened to be a light, blue dress and decided that it will do. She got changed from the school uniform she slept in and went in search of the dining room.  
  
It took her a while to find it in the large house but when she did, Hatsuharu and Hatori were waiting there for her. She let out a small eek and toyed with the idea of just turning around. She wasn't sure rather she wanted to sit down at a table with Hatori. He had such an eerie feeling about him. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid of him but the nagging feeling wouldn't stop. She swallowed hard and eventually walked in. As she sat down a maid came around to pour each of them a cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm glad you joined us," Hatori said from behind his newspaper.  
  
Shocked, Nami's head darted up immediately. "Arigato. Will Akito-san be eating with us?" She asked, hoping to get a chance to talk to him.  
  
"Iie, don't worry. He hardly ever comes down to eat. When he does, he eats alone," Hatsuharu said as if trying to reassure her. Two servants then came into the dining room and placed the food around the table. Nami picked up some fruit as Hatori put down his newspaper and reached for the butter. She let out a deranged noise which might be classified somewhere in between a shriek and a gulp when his hand reached over hers. She pulled back and decided to play it off.  
  
"Well Nami, we have a schedule to stick to today," Hatori said to her.  
  
"A schedule?"  
  
"Hai, after breakfast you can have some time to yourself. Get settled in and I'm sure Haru wouldn't mind showing you around. Then I'll meet you in the study for your lessons."  
  
"You'll be teaching me?" Nami had simply forgotten the matter of schooling over everything else. Hatori, above all people. Wonderful, she thought, just wonderful.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I didn't know they had schools in prison," she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"A couple of hours a day and you should get your high school diploma with the rest of your class," Hatori replied, ignoring the sarcasm.  
  
After a moment of silence, Nami asked, "Do you both live in this house?"  
  
"Haru doesn't but he lives in another house on the estate. He decided to have breakfast with us this morning to help you feel more at home," Hatori explained and added, "I also don't live here permanently but I moved in for the time being. Akito is very sick and he needs constant supervision. I'm a doctor, you see, and I take care of him. I'll return to my home when he gets better."  
  
Nami let out an audible sigh. Out of all the people on this planet, she has to live with the sadistic Sohma Akito and the sinister Sohma Hatori. The rest of breakfast went by quickly and mostly without any conversation. Finally, Nami stood up, thanked Hatori and Haru for their company and began to leave the room.  
  
"If you'd like, I can come with you and show you around," Haru volunteered.  
  
Without turning around, Nami calmly replied, "Actually, I was thinking of going to see Akito-san."  
  
"I don't think you should." Haru stood up and spoke sternly. Nami thought she felt something change in him. She turned to face him.  
  
"I can't avoid him forever; after all, that is how long I'm going to stay here, isn't it?"  
  
"Baka. Don't be ignorant. What if he.." Haru said in a dark tone but Nami stopped him.  
  
"... Hurts me?" It's bound to happen sooner or later," she said, in a tone almost equal to that of Black Haru. With that, she made her way back in search of Akito's bedroom. Hatori moved to where Haru was standing and began calming him down. Black Haru was usually not very welcome, especially when conflicting with Akito.  
  
Nami approached Akito's room and saw him through the open door; he was looking out the window. "Akito-san," she said softly as she knocked on his door.  
  
"What is it?" He replied coldly.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," she said, taking a few steps into the room.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Well," she began, getting right to the point, "I thought that maybe you could give me the benefit of the doubt. If I tell anyone about this then I get no second chance. Just kill me and erase their memory. I'm begging you to let me go," she pleaded.  
  
"If you're begging," he said in a dark tone, "then why aren't you on your knees?" He then kicked the back of her leg and she fell to the floor. She stood up again and, again he kicked her. Realizing that she'll only get hurt more if she stands up again, she stayed on the ground.  
  
"I don't want you here," he told her. "You are just another pain to me. The fact that I am allowing you to live is generous. You're ungrateful because you don't realize the sacrifice I am making for you. You are just another curse to make me suffer."  
  
While listening to Akito say these things, Nami was intrigued by a beautiful garden outside the window. In times like these a short attention span isn't so bad. She wondered how the flowers stayed so lovely even in the Fall. One type of flower in particular caught her eye. There seemed to be an abundance of it. It was light red in hue and had delicate petals. It raised itself to the sky along any route it could find, its vines climbing higher with each day. She thought they were stunning. Akito had stopped talking before she realized it; he had been looking at the flowers, too.  
  
Without saying another word, Nami painfully stood up and left the room. Stepping out the door, she heard Akito coughing. She turned around and saw him lean on the wall. He stopped coughing and caught his breath. She turned back around and made her way down the hall, to the study.  
  
"Alright, let's have a look at that leg," Hatori said, noting her limp. He tried his best that day to be as positive and cheerful as he could; however, the gift of good humor wasn't in him. He had sensed that Nami wasn't responding well to him and resolved to putting on a happy mask for her. Nami sat down in a chair and he knelt down next to her.  
  
"What's making Akito-san sick?" Nami asked Hatori as he examined her knee. He looked up at her with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"I thought you knew about the curse," he said as he wrapped a bandage around her knee.  
  
"What does Akito's sickness have to do with the curse?"  
  
"In that case, I suppose no one has explained it to you. Akito takes the whole Junnishi curse upon himself. It wasn't his choice, of course." Hatori sighed and went on, "It's his own personal curse. He was born only to die. It's why he's so sick all the time; he's slowly approaching the finale of his curse."  
  
"Death," Nami said blankly. Hatori nodded. "Hatori-san, I see so much unrelenting pain in him."  
  
Hatori looked up at her, stunned above anything else. He didn't expect her to see things this way at all. He felt the same way. "I know, Nami. I see it, too."  
  
"Yet it's so difficult for me to understand him. Every time I try, he becomes so cold and withdrawn."  
  
"No one understands. I suppose it's why I take care of him. He needs someone, after all."  
  
"Now I see. He's been hurt, too."  
  
Hatori sighed. He didn't know how she figured this out so well. It was definitely not the popular opinion among the Sohma family. "More than anyone."  
  
"Has he ever done anything horrible to you?" Nami asked, to see if he would really tell her. Yuki intrigued her with the story of Kana in exact detail. She thought that if she tried to talk with Hatori that she'd see him as more of a human being than the cold heart he appears to be.  
  
Hatori seemed uncomfortable but he wanted to tell her. Partially because he wanted to be able to connect with her, and partially because he wanted to relieve some of his burden. Having someone else just understand Akito like he does would do a great deal. He felt that she had been trying harder than anyone.  
  
"I was in love once," he began. "When we told Akito that we wanted to get married he lost his temper. He became very upset, but I don't blame him. It was no one's fault but mine. I should have known better."  
  
Nami was somewhat taken aback by this. She didn't expect such a confession from Hatori. He seemed like a person who wouldn't have emotions, let alone share them. She saw his stern eyes melt a bit and wondered what kind of person Kana was that she would love him so much. Dedicated, Nami decided. "You can't blame yourself for falling in love," she finally declared.  
  
"Akito became so angry that he almost blinded me in the left eye. Kana, the woman I fell in love with, blamed herself for everything. I had to erase her memory of me so she could be happy again."  
  
"You did nothing wrong." Nami tried to comfort him.  
  
"I was naive."  
  
"If you could go back, would you.." She began but Hatori stopped her.  
  
"Please don't. I've asked myself that question all too often."  
  
Nami felt that the hurt was returning full force to him just speaking of this. "Gomen. I didn't mean to.."  
  
"It's alright, there's nothing to apologize for." Hatori's eyes fixed back to their default stern look as he made it clear that he wanted to end the conversation. There was a short moment of silence in which Nami thought of what he had just told her. She wondered why Akito had been so set on breaking up the marriage.  
  
"Maybe Akito-san feels angry because no one's ever loved him," she mused. Hatori didn't respond.  
  
With that, the subject of Akito ended for the day. Hatori began Nami's lessons and they did not stray to any other topics.  
  
[Preview of next chapter- a short yet significant chapter. Nami pushes Akito a bit too far in an attempt at getting through to him. Ah, poor girl.] 


	4. Caged

"Caged"  
  
Day three of Nami's imprisonment, and she's lost the will to even pretend she was home for those few precious seconds before regaining consciousness. She opened her eyes and noticed that the light shining through her window seemed dimmer than before. Must be early. She got out of bed, realizing that she couldn't sleep any longer. Her knee felt better this morning and she had decided to take off the bandage. A small bruise appeared but it would fade quickly. Hatori was a good doctor. She got washed up, dried her hair and got dressed. As she made her way down the hall, she noticed that the whole house was very quiet. She reasoned that everyone was still asleep, and decided to take a walk around the garden.  
  
Nami slid open the large doors that led out into the garden and felt a chill come over her. She shivered a bit, and begin walking around aimlessly. She closed her eyes and listened to the song of the birds around her. She looked up and saw them fluttering happily in the wind.  
  
"I'm so jealous of you," she spoke to them. "No one will ever catch you and put you in a cage. You're too free and powerful to be imprisoned. I wish I could just borrow your wings and fly away. I'd fly where no one knows me. I could start over and forget this place." She watched the birds fly away and wished she could just rise up and fly with them.  
  
Nami was snapped out of her daze by a slight movement in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a figure in the distance that seemed to be unaware of her presence. She recognized that it was Akito, although his back was facing her. She quietly approached him and saw that a small bird had perched itself on his finger. She found this incredibly intriguing. She came closer to him, but realized that he still hadn't noticed her. He was so deep in thought that he wasn't aware of anything around him.  
  
Nami thought that she had never seen him so peaceful. She wanted to speak to him but didn't want to disturb him. Suddenly, she saw the peaceful look fade form his face. He abruptly shut his eyes and grabbed the bird with his other hand. He tightened the lids over his eyes, as well as his fist. The tighter he shut his eyes, the tighter his fist clenched. Eventually, he dropped the motionless bird to the ground. He stared at it with disgust.  
  
"What happened to it?" Nami asked, although she already knew the answer. Startled by her presence, Akito was at a loss for things to say. He didn't face her and only stared straight forward.  
  
"How did the bird get hurt? You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" Nami moved closer to him.  
  
"Shut up," he said coldly. His voice sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Was that a look of pity I saw? You feel sorry for it." She wasn't afraid of him just then. She wanted him to realize that he really does have a heart.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled, getting angry.  
  
"You can shut me up but what about your conscience?"  
  
"Baka! You don't listen!" He screamed and wrapped his hands around her throat. She desperately tried to breathe but knew that she wouldn't be able to defend herself. She felt a sharp pain go through her body as he pushed her against the wall. Her head hit the stone and she felt herself loose touch with reality. Her vision blurred as less and less oxygen flowed through her lungs. Akito let her go and threw her to the ground. She lay there, unconscious and bleeding from where her head hit the wall.  
  
Moments later, Hatori rushed into the garden and asked a servant to carry Nami to a bed. He couldn't risk turning to his other form with her in his arms. The man carried her in as Hatori asked, and placed her gently on the bed. Hatori began cleaning the blood that streamed from her forehead. Akito walked back inside, to his bedroom. He sat in his chair and stared out the window. No one could tell what he was thinking; not even the omniscient narrator.  
  
Hatori and the servant sat next to Nami's bed and watched over her. She hasn't woken up but Hatori was in good thoughts.  
  
"Watch her, would you? Call me if there's any change," he said and left the room. He walked into Akito's bedroom and found him lying in his bed. He came up next to him and searched for the right words.  
  
"You can't keep doing this to her, Akito. If you're angry take it out on me. I'm so much stronger.." he tried to reason.  
  
"Hatori-kun," Akito said innocently, "I could never hurt you."  
  
"Nami's young and weak. I don't know if she can live through your temper," Hatori persisted.  
  
"One less curse," Akito replied heartlessly.  
  
"I spoke to her about you yesterday . She took your side," Hatori tried one last attempt to get through to him. Akito didn't speak, nor did he seem to even acknowledge his words.  
  
"You haven't been doing a good job taking care of her, Hatori. I remember something you said about keeping her out of my way. When you don't take care of your pet, she might get run over." Akito said in a sinister tone, again comparing Nami to a house pet. At that point, the servant watching her ran into the room.  
  
"She's awake!"  
  
Hatori decided to finish with Akito later and went to Nami's aid.  
  
[Preview of next chapter- Nami is left alone with Akito when Hatori needs to suddenly leave. Will we have a repeat of chapter 3?] 


	5. Sentenced To Life

"Sentenced to Life"  
  
"Nami. Nami, I'm sorry I'm waking you up but this is important." Hatori's voice echoed through her dream and eventually brought her back to reality. She sat up in her bed to find him kneeling next to it. He handed her a folded piece of paper.  
  
"What is this?" She asked, still wavering between the dream world.  
  
"That is the number to my cell phone. If you feel sick or just need to ask me something, feel free to call it at any time."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Akito is very sick. He has a dangerously high fever, and I have to run out and get him some more medicine. It's as if I have to up his dosage every day," Hatori said and stood up. Walking out the door, he added, "Another thing, please don't go to him today. For your own good, don't speak with him." With that, he left.  
  
Nami got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Hatori had wrapped a bandage around her head. She touched the spot that covered the cut and flinched at the unexpected pain. She got washed up and changed her clothes.  
  
She didn't like being in the house. It had a cold, haunting feel about it. She decided to stay in the garden for a while. Walking down the hall, she heard a deafening scream come from Akito's bedroom. She ran through the slightly ajar door. Akito had been sitting up in his bed, desperately clawing at his feet with both hands. She saw broken fragments of glass everywhere and a frightened maid huddled in a corner. The maid was the one whose scream she heard.  
  
Nami immediately ran over to Akito and forced his hands together in order to protect him, the maid, and herself. She saw him desperately gasping for air.  
  
"Can't.. swim.." he managed to tell her.  
  
"Nani?! Wake up!" Nami said, not fully understanding the situation. She figured that he must be hallucinating from the high fever, or maybe he's still asleep and actually dreaming.  
  
Akito didn't respond, attempting to free his hands from her grasp. The illness has made him weak so Nami could easily keep him down. He was now hysterically heaving for air.  
  
Nami looked at his feet where he had been clawing before, and saw that a sheet had wrapped itself around his ankles. She carefully untangled it. The second the blanket was off, Akito wrapped his arms around her neck and breathed heavily into her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. Just breathe," she told him. His body felt hot, burning with the fever. He loosened his grip on her and she slowly placed him back on the bed.  
  
Nami turned to the maid, who was now standing behind her and watching. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Just a bit startled. He began throwing things around the room. I didn't know what to do. I'm not hurt," she replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Then can you get me a small towel and a bowl of warm water?" Nami asked of her. The maid nodded and left the room. She turned her attention back to Akito, who seemed to be slowly coming back to himself.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her, more calmly now.  
  
"You were hallucinating... I think? Probably from the combination of the high fever and the loads of medication Hatori-san has you on. From what I gather, you thought you were drowning and that the sheet was a weight around your feet," Nami explained but left Akito a bit confused.  
  
Then the maid returned with the water and towels. Nami thanked her and began to moisten the towels. She carefully folded one and placed it on Akito's forehead to make him cooler.  
  
"Where's Hatori?" He asked, completely exhausted.  
  
"He went out for a moment."  
  
"He left me?" He seemed like a small child to her just then.  
  
"He'll be back soon," Nami reassured him. "Do you want me to call him?"  
  
Akito shook his head and rested it on the opposite side, away from Nami. She got the impression that he wanted her to leave, so she stood up.  
  
"Stay," he said as his burning hand reached for hers.  
  
By the time Hatori returned, Akito had been fast asleep. Hatori became a bit flustered at the idea of Nami being so close to Akito. The entire time he was gone, he was worried that something may go wrong. He eventually thanked her for her help, and with that she was relieved of her duty as caretaker. After her experience with Akito she realized another important thing about him; he was just human. Hatori was right, even Akito needs someone. She had an idea that might help her get through to him.  
  
~  
  
A cool evening set upon the Sohma estate and Hatori had just gotten through force-feeding Akito. Akito lay alone in his bed when Nami visited him, hiding something in her hands. If Hatori had known of this visit, he would have surely chained her down to prevent it; however, Nami made sure to go about it as quickly and silently as possible. Akito watched her walk into the room and sit down on the bed, next to him. A quick thought ran through his mind to suggest to Hatori that a leash might be useful. He smirked a bit and turned his full attention back to her.  
  
"I brought you something," she said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Nami opened her hands to reveal a small, white bird resting on her palm. Akito held out his finger and the bird almost immediately perched on it.  
  
"Why did you bring it?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think I hit you too hard," he responded, focusing on the bandage wrapped around her forehead.  
  
"I think so, too." Nami smiled and continued, "That's not why I brought it, though. I thought that you and I couldn't possibly have anything in common. Until yesterday when I saw you with that bird. I had just wished to be able to fly away. I wanted to borrow its wings so that I could escape this prison. Then I saw you and I knew that you were wishing the same thing. You, and I, and this dove have all been captured. You crushed that bird yesterday because you were angry that it can be happy and you can't. That's why this one is incredibly scared right now. That's why you're so horrible to everyone, and why I cry every night before I sleep."  
  
They both fell silent for a moment. Suddenly, Akito spoke. "Prison? Is that what this is?" Nami didn't respond. He then took her hand and gently placed the frightened bird in it. She held it and looked at him as if awaiting instruction. "Let it go."  
  
Nami stood up and approached the window. She had a tough time getting it open but she eventually succeeded. The bird spread its wings and flew into the sky where it joined the others.  
  
Akito had been watching from his bed but averted his eyes when Nami turned her attention back towards him.  
  
"At least now the bird is free," she said and left the room.  
  
  
  
[Preview of next chapter- An unexpected act of kindness seemly brings Nami and Akito somewhat closer.. but something goes not quite as planned. Surprise ending in anticipation of the following chapter] 


	6. Prison Cell

"Prison Cell"  
  
Much like Nami, Akito wakes in the morning hoping for a natural disaster. He opened his eyes upon realizing that the curse has not yet put him out of his misery. He mumbled something to himself about how that was an awful night's sleep. He was about to go on and complain to himself about how it's not going to get any better when he noticed a soft flower laid out delightfully on the pillow next to his. He sat up on the edge of his bed and held the flower in his hands. Suddenly, the light from the hall was broken by a figure.  
  
"I picked it for you," she said as she walked further into the room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hatori-san said you were feeling better. I thought it would be a nice surprise early in the morning."  
  
Akito scolded himself for forgetting to tell Hatori about the leash. He sighed and examined the flower.  
  
"You picked it," he said, dropping it to the ground. Nami immediately understood that the only flowers he liked were the live ones.  
  
"I didn't realize.." she began but Akito didn't let her finish. He seemed to be making a habit of that.  
  
"It's dead," he said darkly and hung his head. His hair fell over his eyes, making it hard for her to see his expression.  
  
"If you want, we can go out into the garden and look at the rest of the flowers," Nami suggested.  
  
"Stop talking to me as if I'm a child."  
  
"That wasn't my intent." After a moment of silence, Nami sensed that he really did want to go. "Well, come," she said as he held out her hand to him. He stood up and walked past her, ignoring the gesture.  
  
"Take my shawl," he said, slowly making his way down the hall. Nami sighed and picked up the large scarf from his chair. She found herself thinking that sometimes she doesn't know rather to treat him like a child or an old man. She caught up with him at the doors and handed him the shawl. He wrapped it around his shoulders and led her outside.  
  
As Nami stepped into the garden, she felt a cold wind rush around her. "I think I'll go get a jacket," she said and turned back around.  
  
"Iie," Akito grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "We need to have a quick talk," he added. He was hurting her but she knew that if she pulled back it would only hurt more. He sat down on the ground and let her go.  
  
"Sit," he ordered, as if speaking to a trained dog. Nami obediently sat down next to him. "What you're doing is idiotic," he told her.  
  
"I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
  
"This act you're putting on. I don't know why you're doing this."  
  
"What act? Stop being so vague."  
  
"Stop being so ignorant!"  
  
They both became frustrated and stopped speaking. Eventually Nami said, "I really don't know."  
  
"This act of trying to understand me and this family," Akito became very cynical. "The last thing I need is another liar at my side!"  
  
"Akito-san, that is the most ridicules thing I've ever heard! How can you be so skeptical? I'm not acting, I actually see that there is more to you than the evil you show the world."  
  
"How can you see?" He asked, his tone diminishing her credibility.  
  
"Through your eyes," she answered softly.  
  
"Oh, my eyes?" He asked sarcastically and chuckled as if the concept were childish.  
  
"Your eyes tell me what you're feeling. When you're calm, so are they. When you're angry, I can almost see the fire in them. I suppose the saying is true... they are the windows to the soul."  
  
"So is that why my eyes are black?" Akito countered resentfully.  
  
"I think they're beautiful," she said, her voice getting quieter with each word.  
  
"If my eyes are the windows to my soul, how can they be beautiful?" He asked, a bit taken aback by her words. He held in a manic laugh, knowing that this could become useful in the future.  
  
Feeling another sharp gust of, Nami stood up with her back facing Akito, so that the wind wouldn't hit her face. Hence the question went unanswered. She knew that he wasn't thrilled about having to talk to her. The repeated warnings from Hatori were a big clue. Not to mention the way Akito seemed to injure her almost every time she was around him. She thought about going back inside and heaving the warnings when suddenly, she felt a touch around her shoulders. Akito had draped his shawl over her arms and wrapped it around her body. She spun around to face him. Overwhelmed by this unexpected act of kindness coming from him, Nami threw her arms around him and held him.  
  
"See, I knew you had a heart. I can hear it beating," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Baka," Akito said, pulling away from her. "You need to learn your place."  
  
Nami was confused by this. "Nani? What did I do wrong?" She asked, as Akito pulled her back into the house and through the halls.  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to figure that out," he said darkly and stopped in front of a large door. He slid it open, and threw her inside. It was "Yuki's room", so dubbed for the many times he was locked inside of it as a child. Akito bolted the door behind her.  
  
"Akito-san! Let me out!" Nami called to him from behind the door. He didn't answer. He needed some time to figure out what to do with her. Time was all.  
  
"Akito-san.."  
  
[Preview of next chapter- a very eventful chapter. Akito makes a surprising decision regarding Nami] 


	7. Probation

"Probation"  
  
Hatori knelt in front of Akito and searched for the right words. He didn't know rather he should apologize or just skip right to the begging. Akito stood far away from him, facing the open door that led to the garden. He wasn't sure where to begin either but the silence didn't bother him as much. Hatori, on the other hand, found it disturbing. He decided to try to put the blame on himself, which he knew Akito would resort to anyway.  
  
"It's my fault. I should have kept a closer surveillance on her."  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry but.." Hatori began but was interrupted by Akito.  
  
"Don't bother," he said sternly.  
  
"I don't understand?" This left Hatori a bit confused.  
  
"You're standing up for her. It's useless; I've heard all this before."  
  
"Please let her out. Don't you think she's been locked in there long enough?" Hatori decided that begging was the last resort. Akito suddenly felt very dizzy. He hung his head and placed his hand on it. Hatori stood up and went to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Leave."  
  
"You're sick, Akito. This can be very serious."  
  
"How many times do you think I've heard that?! Leave!" Akito yelled and Hatori reluctantly left the room. He was worried about both Nami and Akito. He knew Nami might be emotionally strong but he wasn't sure how well she could take physical abuse. Akito likewise, seemed to be getting worse every day. The sudden dizziness, the short yet unbearable fever outbreaks; it all seemed to be getting the better of him.  
  
Nami sat in the dark, wretched room since the morning before. She was hungry but she couldn't tell. Even if she could it wouldn't really matter. She felt nothing except for emptiness. She hadn't cried, slept or even moved since Akito had locked her in the day before. She was still perched up on the door from when she last called his name to let her out. All she could do was remember to breathe and blink. The shawl was still draped around her shoulders but she didn't feel its presence.  
  
Suddenly, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Nami fell to the ground, not realizing the absence of the door she had been perched upon. She glanced up as she slowly regained her thoughts and saw Akito looking down on her. She wanted to speak but no words came to her lips. Akito knelt down next to her and touched her cheek. She could barely feel his palm on her face. Nami gathered every ounce of strength and picked herself up. As she walked out the door, she dropped his shawl to the floor.  
  
Akito ignored the shawl and went back to his bedroom. He was surprised that she wasn't angry or broken. She didn't speak to him at all; she didn't even ask for help to get up. He was actually very taken aback by the absence of any crying at all. He sat down in his chair just in time to see Nami enter the garden. He watched her walk effortlessly to the fountain they talked by the day before. She sat on the edge and moved her fingers through the water. He then saw her bury her lovely face in her hands and cry.  
  
Nami cried for her imprisonment, for the absence of family, friends and love in her new life. This was worse than a prison. This house was an insane asylum where she is secluded from everyone around her, and brutally forbidden to hope for anything at all. She cried because she was alone.  
  
Akito had ordered a servant into his room. "Nami is in the garden. Have her brought to me," he said when a maid answered his order. After a few minutes, he watched the maid enter the garden and approach Nami. She tapped her on the shoulder and began speaking with her. Eventually, they both retreated back into the house.  
  
Akito heard Nami walk into the room and the door closed behind herself. "Come closer, I have a proposition for you," he said, still staring out the window. Nami approached him and stood by his chair. He refused to face her at all costs and kept his eyes low.  
  
"What is it, Akito-san?" She asked with a steady voice.  
  
"You can go. Leave this house by this evening," he said.  
  
"Uh.. Akito-san.." Nami was too stunned to stutter out a thank you. Nami's heart suddenly leapt with joy. She held her arms out to him but dropped them as if they were cement blocks upon remembering what happened last time.  
  
"Just go," he said.  
  
"..Arigato." With that she ran out of the room, completely overcome with happiness. She felt that she finally got her wish.  
  
She made a quick trip to her bedroom to find a cap to wear. She had to hide her bandaged forehead from her sister. Before she left, she wanted to say good-bye to Hatori. She approached his office first and saw that his door was wide open. She looked inside and saw him standing over his desk. His head was hung low and he looked very weak. Afraid that he was hurt, Nami rushed in to see what happened.  
  
"Hatori-san, are you alright?" She touched his shoulder and he seemed startled by her presence.  
  
"I'm fine, Nami." He turned to face her. His bangs completely covered his eyes and Nami thought she saw a tear glisten on his cheek. Couldn't be, not Hatori.  
  
"Tell the truth," she said.  
  
"Really. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" He gestured to a chair for her to sit. He sat down next to her and she saw his hands shaking.  
  
"Actually, yes. I wanted to say good-bye. I just spoke with Akito-san and he said I can go home." Her excitement was somehow diminished by his pain.  
  
Upon hearing that, Hatori buried his face in his palms.  
  
"Please, Hatori-san. Tell me, what is it?"  
  
"Why do you think he's letting you go?" Hatori countered.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "On my first morning here he told me that I was just another curse to him. Maybe he actually wants to get rid of me."  
  
"I don't think you realize how serious his condition is," Hatori said as he looked up at her. "There is just nothing I can do for him anymore. This is it. He's letting you go so that you're not here when it's over."  
  
Nami was taken aback by this. Hatori's behavior was highly unusual, especially for him. He seemed like more of the solitary type and she was surprised to see him open up to her like he did. "So, you're trying to tell me that he's actually doing this to make me happy?"  
  
Hatori nodded. She touched his hand and said, "In that case, I'll come back to him."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
"It would be by my free will, Hatori-san."  
  
"Then I'd love to take you back home. I'll support anything you choose to tell you family," he offered.  
  
"Arigato. Of course, you understand that I want to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"How's now?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Within minutes, Nami and Hatori were on their way off the Sohma compound. Akito watched them leave from his window. In the car, she thanked Hatori for all his help.  
  
"I'll really miss you and Haru-kun. You were both so kind to me."  
  
"I'm sure Haru will visit often... if he can find his way," Hatori said. "I'll visit, too. Just not as much. I do have to take care of Akito."  
  
"I know. I want to thank you for taking care of me for the past week. You took time out of your day to teach me. I'm just very grateful," Nami said.  
  
"I have to confess, I wish you would come back as soon as possible. Although Akito might not show it much, your company means a lot to him."  
  
Nami didn't know what to say so she kept silent until Hatori pulled up by her house. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'll be alright. Take care," she said to him as she stepped out and approached her home. She opened the door and found her sister reading a newspaper.  
  
"Nami-chan! Where have you been?" She ran towards her and hugged her.  
  
"It's a long story, actually. To make it short, I was very suddenly offered a job at the Sohma compound. It required more time than I thought but I'm home now," Nami lied.  
  
"Nami, I know that you take lots of odd jobs but you really should let me know what you're doing more often," Keiko said with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"There was really no time, you see. It was a very good opportunity that arose very quickly. I had to jump on the chance." Nami hated lying but she couldn't tell the truth.  
  
"What kind of work was it?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. I did some cleaning, cooking and running errands." Nami felt she had to leave right that moment. She couldn't spin any more lies.  
  
"Nami, you can't cook.. and I haven't yet seen you clean," Keiko protested.  
  
"I clean," she said meekly.  
  
"You know, I've heard some rumors about that family."  
  
"Like what?" Nami was actually interested in the answer but afraid all at the same time.  
  
"That they're all kind of, well, whacked," Keiko said, lowering her vice to a whisper.  
  
"No, Keiko. They're all really nice people. They treated me well." That was it. She couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going to take a bath! Good night, Keiko!"  
  
"Wait.." her sister called after her but saw she was already long gone.  
  
  
  
Akito had slowly made his way out of his bedroom and opened the doors to the garden. Undetected by Hatori, he stepped outside and walked towards the flowers he watched from his window. A sudden gust of night air swept by him and he felt dizzy. Regaining his balance, he walked over to the flowers. They were the same kind as the one Nami brought to him. He felt especially weak that night but was determined to see the flowers. He picked one gently out of the ground, forgetting his peeve about picked flowers. He then watched it as he twirled it in between his fingers. He touched the petals and moved them along his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, a fierce pain began in his chest and spread throughout his entire body. He struggled to breathe and clenched the flower for support. Each part of his body ached more and more with every passing second. The pain quickly overwhelmed him as he fell to the ground. His hand relaxed and the wind scattered the petals of the crushed flower around him.  
  
  
  
[Preview of next chapter- Nami has a creepy dream. She goes to visit Yuki and Shigure but her plans don't turn out exactly as she had hoped.. then again, do they ever?] 


	8. Breaking Parole

"Breaking Parole"  
  
Nami stood in an eternity of nothingness. There was darkness all around her; she felt nothing, heard nothing and saw nothing. Suddenly, she recognized a tapping sound in the distance. As the tapping became louder, she realized that it was the tap of someone's shoes on the ground. Then a figure appeared in the void and gradually became larger. Stopping ten feet in front of her, the figure's face was undetectable but his voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Nami," he called her name, "you left me to die. You could have broken the curse, but instead you turned your back on me and left me to die alone."  
  
"Iie, that's not how it happened," Nami began explaining herself to the figure.  
  
"Don't lie to me! It's your fault. Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Akito-san! Gomen!" She ran to the image and wrapped her arms around him. "If I hold you tight enough, you'll be in my arms when I wake up," she wished.  
  
Nami abruptly opened her eyes and wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheek.  
  
"Will he haunt me forever?" She asked herself. She looked over at her alarm clock and realized that she overslept. There was no school that day so she didn't set it. She got out of bed and got dressed, exceedingly happy to be home. As she brushed her hair, she decided to take a look at the cut. She unwrapped the bandage around her forehead and saw that the cut had healed almost completely. She was sure there'd be no scar.  
  
Nami ate around noon and decided to pay Yuki and Shigure a visit to tell them that she's home. She remembered her way to their house and was there that afternoon. She knocked on the door and Shigure answered.  
  
"Maa! No way!" He called when he saw her. Excited, he took her hands and began jumping up and down. Nami did the same, and they just jumped around like so for quite a while without even realizing it. Nami felt that she could be as goofy as she wished around Shigure.  
  
"How did you ever get him to let you go?" Was his first question.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. He was so cruel the whole time and he very suddenly just said I could leave. I wasn't about to object," Nami explained.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that. My theory is that he wanted me off his hands. Hatori-san actually believes he did it to make me happy," Nami said with a sort of nervous laughter.  
  
"Ah, Ha-san, so young and hopeful," Shigure commented dreamily, his chin perched on his palm.  
  
"Absurd, isn't it?"  
  
"It's not so far-fetched. Akito might've taken a liking to lovely Nami."  
  
"Shigure-san, where is Yuki-kun?" She suddenly remembered.  
  
"The kids went out to the store. They should be back any moment now so you'll get to meet the infamous Kyou and the sweet Tohru."  
  
"Great, I wish I could meet them right now."  
  
As if purposely coming to kill the wish, Hatori barged in through the door at that moment. He had a look of distraught on his face.  
  
"Ha-san, what is it?!?" Shigure stood up and walked to him.  
  
"Nami," Hatori said, "how lucky I found you here."  
  
"What happened?" She asked and stood up, ready for almost anything.  
  
"After you left last night, Akito collapsed in the garden and hasn't woken up since. I know this is a lot to ask so soon, but I wish you'd come back."  
  
"I'll go!" Shigure said willingly and began walking towards Hatori's car. Nothing ever seemed to depress him.  
  
"So will I," Nami announced and thought to herself that she really needs to stop making wishes. They never seem to come true.  
  
"Maa, Ha-san! You keep us in so much suspense! Tell us exactly what happened," Shigure pleaded as the three made their way to the Sohma estate.  
  
"Well, it was already very late. I was getting ready to go to bed but decided to check on Akito one more time. When I looked in his bedroom he wasn't there. I searched the entire house when I eventually found him in the garden. He was on the ground, barely alive. I took him upstairs and he's been wavering between life and death all night. Don't ask me why, but I think he went out there to pick a flower."  
  
Nami's heart sank. "Why did you leave him?" The thought suddenly occurred to her and made her a bit angry. She didn't mean to come off as if she were blaming Hatori for it.  
  
"He asked for you," Hatori explained himself. "He regained consciousness for barely two seconds which was long enough to say your name. I went to your house looking for you but there was no one there. I was going to have Shigure find you while I returned to Akito."  
  
Nami was silent as was everyone else. She tried to understand the dream and its significance. Why had Akito asked for her? Hatori just hoped that they would get there in time. Shigure.. well, no one's ever revealed Shigure's thoughts and I'm not about to start now.  
  
When they arrived at the Sohma estate, the four quickly made their way to Akito's quarters. They entered his room and saw that it was darker than ever before. Nami noticed that the flower she picked for him lay withered in his chair. She walked zombie-like to his bed and spread the curtains that hung around it. He lay there, motionless and unaware of his surroundings. She touched his cold cheek and knew that even if his body hasn't died yet, his hopes have. She couldn't even see through to his soul; his eyes where closed. His face had a look of incredible pain, as if he had just suffered a million tortures. Her heart broken, Nami fell on her knees and held his dying hand by her cheek, hoping to warm it.  
  
"Shigure," Hatori whispered, "come with me." He led him out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"Ha-san, I don't understand what happened. Why did he get so sick so suddenly?" Shigure asked once outside the door.  
  
Hatori lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "He went to pick a flower."  
  
Shigure looked at him and scrunched his eyebrows. He was confused. "What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"The bud, the very inside of this particular flower, is poisoned." Hatori replied, making sure his voice wasn't overheard. Shigure could only stare, jaw dropped. He couldn't even begin to know what to think about this.  
  
"I came back," Nami knelt by Akito's bed and spoke softly to him. "I don't know why you asked for me but here I am. I'm not even sure why I came back. Maybe because of my dream. What an absurd dream, I won't ever tell you about it. I'm sorry I left you, really I am. You have to forgive me, Akito- san. Please just open your eyes. I wish you would just open your eyes." She held his cold hand in between her palms and rested her head on it. Eventually, she fell asleep by his bed.  
  
[Preview of next chapter- Ah, I really can't give any of it away but I'll try my best. Shigure comes up with an interesting theory and Nami gets an unexpected proposition. Mwuaha..] 


	9. Free Will

"Free Will"  
  
Nami awoke too afraid to look up at Akito. She just kept her head on the side and her eyes focused on the window. It was still very dark outside but some light shone through. She figured it was very early in the morning.  
  
Suddenly, she realized something was a bit off. Akito's hand wasn't tucked under her cheek where she had left it before she fell asleep. Instead, it was resting on her head. She touched it and his fingers stroked her face. She turned to him and saw him looking down at her. Instantly, she fell into his arms and held him close to her. She wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't embrace her but she didn't expect him to anyway.  
  
"How are you?" She asked, pulling away a bit.  
  
"Alive," he answered.  
  
"I'll get Hatori-san to look you over," Nami let him go and walked slowly out of the room. Akito watched her leave as he lay back down on his bed.  
  
Walking into the hall, Nami saw that Shigure and Hatori had fallen asleep perched against each other on the floor. She knelt down next to them and touched Hatori's shoulder, careful not to wake Shigure in the process.  
  
"Hatori-san," she whispered. He woke up and she led him inside Akito's room. "He's awake," she told him excitedly.  
  
"Good morning," Hatori said to Akito and Nami left the room. She walked past the sleeping body of Shigure and decided to freshen up.  
  
After she had gotten dressed, Nami found Shigure outside her door. "Shigure-san, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, don't look so serious!" He chuckled. "I just wanted to know what happened in there."  
  
"Hasn't Hatori-san already finished?"  
  
"Iie, he's still speaking with Akito. But what I really wanted to know is, well let me put it this way: The fact that Akito shows any emotion towards you whatsoever is strange, very strange. Ha-san said that during the only moment Akito was awake he said your name. That is highly unusual, to say the least. However insignificant it may seem to you, I can tell that there has been a huge change in him. What I want to know is why?" He followed her down the hall.  
  
"Shigure-san, I don't know. Really, I wish I did."  
  
"Careful what you wish for," Shigure said passively and added, "I'm sure you've heard more about the Sohma curse than you can stand, but did you know that it can be broken?"  
  
Nami suddenly stopped walking and turned to face him. "Iie, I didn't know that. How?"  
  
"I wish I knew! No one's ever been able to break it, obviously. People have tried to figure out the odds and ends but it all seems useless in the end. My theory is that it has to be something obvious yet something that no one would think of."  
  
"Shigure-san, that's incredibly confusing."  
  
"I know, I know but bear with me. This change in Akito just might be it. Everyone knows that no one's ever been able to get through to him like you have. Try, Nami-kun. Just try."  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"Alright, new deal. Don't try, just do what you'd do anyway."  
  
Nami giggled nervously. "Shigure-san, I have to say that this conversation must have been the most confusing one I've ever been a part of."  
  
"Smile, Nami-kun! It's a good day," Shigure squeaked as he took her hand and skipped down the hall. Suddenly, Nami broke away from his grasp and began in the other direction. "Where are you going?" He blinked.  
  
"To the garden," Nami responded, "to find whatever Akito-san was out there for last night."  
  
"Akito, I don't understand why you're in such a hurry to leave your bed," Hatori said as he watched Akito get dressed. Putting on anything but a robe was fairly unusual for Akito to begin with, amongst other things.  
  
"I feel fine," he muttered back as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
Hatori briefly wondered what had possessed him to put on a shirt. "I have to strongly advise against.. Akito?" He stopped mid-sentence as he realized that he was no longer in the room.  
  
Before Hatori had any more chance to object, Akito opened the doors to the garden and went out. He spotted Nami sitting by the flowers, looking as if she had lost something. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. What were you looking for?"  
  
He immediately understood that she asked about the night before and answered, "I thought of you all day yesterday." Nami looked up at him with a sort of amused shock. The words Shigure had said to her were arranging themselves in her mind. He continued, "I came to the garden to get flowers for you. It occurred to me that even after a flower is picked it can still survive and look beautiful."  
  
"Why did you let me go?" This had been on Nami's mind ever since her conversation with Hatori on the day she left.  
  
"I saw you crying in the garden, and I realized that what you said about us and the birds was true. I didn't want you to be miserable like a caged bird.. or like me, for that matter," Akito said and hung his head a bit. "Why did you come back?" He added.  
  
Nami chuckled and answered, "This is going to sound absurd, but I came back because of a dream. I swore not to tell you about it." Akito looked up at her again, feeling more interested in what she would say. "The night I left, I had a dream that you were really angry with me for going and blamed me for your death. By the end of that dream all I wanted to do was to come back." She turned her attention away from him.  
  
"I'm so glad you did." He touched her cheek so she'd look back at him. "Will you stay?" He whispered.  
  
Nami looked at the ground, logically thinking of what to say. Honestly, she didn't know what she wanted.  
  
"Will you?" He asked again and moved closer to her. As Nami glanced up, she saw his eyes looking down at her. They felt warm, not cruel and withdrawn as usual.  
  
"Hai," she said softly.  
  
Akito moved his hand to hold her cheek. He was glad she wanted to stay; he wasn't too thrilled about having to force her again. He leaned closer to her so that his cheek rested next to hers. How warm and alive he felt to her.  
  
Hatori watched from the window in Akito's bedroom. He covered his face with his hands. "Not this," he said to himself.  
  
Shigure appeared behind him and touched his shoulder. "It is difficult, even impossible, to go against Akito's wishes. Nami, though.. I like her. I don't want to hurt her." Hatori didn't say anything. He turned around, and left the room as if he couldn't watch any more. Shigure stayed to see the outcome of the scene in the garden, and then went to find Hatori again. They definitely needed a plan.  
  
Akito moved away a bit, just enough to reach her lips and kissed her. The most gentle kiss.  
  
[Not the end! Part II coming shortly with lots and lots of unexpected twists and turns. How genuine is Akito's change? What objections could Hatori and Shigure possibly have to what they witnessed in the garden? Nami has no idea what she is getting herself into.] 


	10. Part II: Live Like the Waves

Part II  
  
Live Like the Waves  
  
  
  
And so our story continues...  
  
A month or two later...  
  
Winter has snuck its way into the lives of Nami and the Sohma family. Although chills are common and nights are cold, no snow has fallen yet. Nami is living somewhat content with Akito. Sure, they've had their arguments but he hadn't seriously hurt her. Their relationship hasn't progressed in any direction which leaves Nami to question his motives. He does; however, make it quite clear that he doesn't want her to leave the estate, which just adds to her suspicions.  
  
Hatori moved back to his own house, but still lives on the Sohma estate. He continues acting as Nami's teacher and is pleased with the way she is doing... although she hates physics, but who doesn't, ne? Nami has gotten over her initial fear of him and they seem to get along quite well. Even though they have entrusted many secrets to each other, Nami constantly feels that there is something he isn't telling her. She usually just blames it on his secretive nature and disposition.  
  
Shigure stops by occasionally and brings some extra sunshine with him. Nami often finds herself awaiting his visits because of the calming affect he seems to have on her. His cheerful nature makes her feel at ease in almost any situation, and his playful teasing never ceases to amuse her. He appears to be very well adapted to his Juunishi form since he often hugs her in fits of excitement common to a canine. She has lovingly adapted Shigure's nickname and usually refers to him as "Gure-san".  
  
Yuki avoids the Sohma compound at all costs as he is still deathly afraid of Akito. Shigure once delivered a letter to Nami from Yuki and they have been keeping in touch through this system. Nami has managed to convince Yuki that things are not nearly as bad as they seem, and that she would be perfectly content if he would just let this situation be. They have not; however, seen each other since the night they first met.  
  
Haru visits Nami on a regular basis, and she considers him a trusting and loyal friend. She often feels that he is the only one being completely honest with her. Since Haru is very close to her age, they have a similar stand on many things, and seem to see eye-to-eye. Nami hasn't yet met any of the younger Juunishi, which just makes her value her relationship with him even more. Akito has made it quite obvious that he isn't particularly fond of the two of them spending time together. They haven't exactly figured out why. 


	11. Breaking Waves Upon the Shore

Chapter 1  
  
Breaking Waves Upon the Shore  
  
~Nami-kun,  
  
Tohru, Kisa and I are leaving for the hot springs today. Tohru thought it would be a good idea to take Kisa on a vacation since she's been working so hard at school. Maybe it was even a secret plan to get me away from Kyou. We've been fighting incessantly lately, and I just can't think of the first thing to get through to the baka neko. He is just so set on winning a fight with me he'll go to absurd extremes. Like last night; we both decided to walk Tohru home from work. On the way there, he started babbling like an idiot so I told him to shut up. Predictably, he lost his temper and attacked me. Long story short, I threw him into the lake. He emerged soaked and shivering. Did you know, Nami-kun, that cat's don't like water? Even though it was a cold night, the baka neko refused to go back home and let me bring Tohru myself. He sneezed and coughed the whole way there and the whole way back, and now he's unbearably angry because he can't go to the hot springs with us. Baka. Serves him right. Gomen, Nami- kun, for babbling on like this to you. How are you? Has anything bad happened? I know you hate it when I worry, but I can't help it. I'll be waiting for your reply.  
  
Yuki~  
  
  
  
Nami was laying down on the side of the fountain in the garden. She had just finished her lessons with Hatori when the mail arrived. Her hair was spread towards one side to avoid getting wet. One hand held the letter while the other swam through the water. Her legs were stretched out along the side and one hung slightly off the edge. She was dressed in warm clothes; black stockings with a gray skirt over them, a gray sweater and a scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck.  
  
Suddenly her peace was disrupted by the sounds of something being nailed down. She looked over at the source of the noise, and frowned at the sight of a group of construction workers setting things up for the upcoming ball. The Sohma family threw an extravagant and prestigious party on the first day of each new year. This would be her first time attending it, even her first time hearing that one exists. She looked forward to meeting more of the family, but had a nagging feeling that not everyone would come.  
  
"Nami-kun." A gentle voice called her past the commotion. She slowly turned her head and her hair rearranged itself.  
  
"Haru," she said and smiled. The boy walked over to her and sat on the ground next to the fountain. Nami didn't sit up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, and yourself?" Nami asked sweetly, folding the letter back up and hiding it in the envelope.  
  
"Alright. Another letter from Yuki-kun?"  
  
"Hai. He worries too much," she said and held out her hand to him. Naturally, he took it.  
  
"Yuki-kun is a very caring person. It's part of the reason why I love him so much. I went to Shigure's house yesterday, but he wasn't there."  
  
Nami smiled and sat up on the fountain. "I know. He wrote in the letter that he's gone to the hot springs with Tohru and Kisa. Kyou stayed home, ne?"  
  
Haru nodded and scrunched his eyebrows. "Baka neko," he said under his breath.  
  
"Haru-kun, he can't be all that bad. Do you think it's possible that you don't like Kyou simply because he doesn't get along with Yuki?"  
  
"Possible, I suppose... but you don't know Kyou," Haru replied.  
  
"I would like to." Nami smiled and he looked up at her in a sort of amused shock. "I would like to know Tohru and Kisa as well."  
  
Haru sighed. "Akito-san is very paranoid about who you spend time with. He doesn't want you to interact with the younger Juunishi in fear that you'll get too attached to them. I sometimes wonder why he hasn't retaliated against me yet. He's made it quite clear that he doesn't want us spending time together."  
  
"Hai, I know Haru-kun. I wish I could understand why he fears it so much. It just goes to show that I'm not as free as I think I am."  
  
"If you have doubts about Akito-san then why did you decide to stay in the first place?"  
  
"For foolish reasons. I had hoped that I could really get through to him and really change him. Now, I seem so naive to myself."  
  
"I think you're very kind for making such a sacrifice," he told her.  
  
"I don't know if it's even possible for Akito-san to change. You may think so but it turns out to be a trick."  
  
"Come with me," Haru said suddenly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't know. If we decide on a place to go we'll probably get lost on the way there anyway."  
  
Nami laughed, "I don't know if Akito-san would approve of that."  
  
"He claims that you're here on your own free will, ne? You could test him to see if it really was just a lie."  
  
"You're right, Haru. I'll go now!" She said and stood up. Haru followed her into the house and up to Akito's bedroom.  
  
"Nami, Haru. What a pleasant surprise. Come in," Akito said when he saw them. He was sitting in his chair, facing what seemed like abyss. Nami decided that it might be a good idea to kneel since she was asking a favor. Haru knelt down next to her.  
  
She got right to the point. "I'd like to leave with Haru today. Just for a couple of hours and I'd be back before dark."  
  
Akito stood and walked up in front of her. He smiled and turned his head to the side, facing Haru. "Leave," he said. Haru stood up and waited for Nami to join him. She wasn't exactly sure what to do until she felt Akito's fingers wrap around her wrist. "You stay," he said to her. Nami fell silent and looked away from them both.  
  
"I think she should come with me," Haru insisted.  
  
"Haru-kun, please go," Nami pleaded, worried about Black Haru clashing with Akito. What a scary, scary thought.  
  
Hearing the tone of her voice, Haru immediately understood what had happened.  
  
"Good-bye, Nami-kun. I'll visit soon," he told her and left the room.  
  
After Haru left, Akito let go of Nami's wrist and walked over to look out his window. Nami stood up and quietly went to him. She stood behind him and kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
"So it was a lie?" She said peacefully.  
  
"What was?" He asked. Of course, he had a pretty good idea of what she meant.  
  
"My freedom. The whole thing was an act to make it easier on you." She had to make sure her voice stayed steady and calm. She knew how quickly Akito could get angry.  
  
"I suppose I should give you more credit then," he said seriously. "But that's not entirely right. I did it to make it easier on you, too."  
  
"You could have just as well kept me here by force. Why go through all the trouble?"  
  
"You were happy until you figured it out. You felt free even if it was just an illusion," he turned to face her. He seemed calm and he smiled at her. Something about him made her nervous though. She felt that the smile was a lie as well.  
  
"So you did it out of good intentions?" She asked, childishly.  
  
"That," he said it as if it were the insignificant reason of the two, "and because you'd feel less need to run away. You see, Nami, when you keep a bird caged for long enough it starts to believe that the cage is its home. To test that the bird really belongs to you, you let it go. If it returns, you know its yours forever."  
  
Nami fell silent, contemplating what he just told her. She understood now. It was just a test to see if she really belonged to him. She came back, just like the bird. What a stupid thing to do. He really owned her now.  
  
"The kiss was a lie as well?"  
  
"You mean.. this kiss?" He asked in a sadistic tone and kissed her. It wasn't nearly as gentle as before. In fact, he was hurting her. She pulled away.  
  
"Not quite like that," she said and left the room.  
  
Akito sat back down in the chair and called after her, "I hate you."  
  
"I hate you more," she replied. He watched her leave in the reflection from the window. She went to her room, where she stayed the rest of the day, to try and separate the truth from the lies. 


	12. A Taste of Saltwater

Chapter 2  
  
A Taste of Saltwater  
  
"Sohma-san, do you have a moment?" Nami called from behind the door.  
  
"Just a second, Nami!" Hatori walked into the room and slid the door open for her. She was leaning against the frame. Her head was hung and her dark hair flowed unruly down her shoulders and arms.  
  
"I would like to talk to you, Hatori-san, if you have some time," she told him, finally looking up.  
  
"Of course," he assured her and led her inside. They sat down together and Hatori gave her his full attention. "What it is?"  
  
"It was all a lie," she said blankly.  
  
"I don't understand," he said, becoming a bit uncertain.  
  
"I'm not free like he had me believe. It was all a lie to have me agree to stay." Nami allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I have a confession to make. I've known," he told her. She lifted herself away from him and the mood changed very suddenly.  
  
"You knew... and didn't tell me?"  
  
"Not for sure. When I saw you together in the garden that day I assumed that there was something more. I had the idea that he might have ulterior motives, but no solid facts to back it up with."  
  
"I wish you had said something... anything," she said and hung her head again.  
  
"He tricked me in a way, too. I had spoken with Akito the day after and he told me that he knew the flowers were poisoned. He had me so worried," he explained.  
  
"Must be a nuisance having to watch me all the time," she laughed nervously.  
  
"He didn't do it for convenience, Nami. He did it for you."  
  
"That's absurd. It hurts twice as much now."  
  
"I know and I should have realized it then. I should have told you a long time ago." He seemed so sincere she couldn't be angry.  
  
"It's alright, Sohma-san." Nami knew that he had a good heart and good intentions so she forgave him. "I'm not angry. I understand."  
  
"I'm glad. I hope you don't loose trust in me." He felt somewhat uncomfortable when she called him by his family name. It made him feel formal, as if she were applying for a job rather than talking with a friend.  
  
Nami smiled. "Iie," she said and stood up. She walked towards a window and stared outside. "It's a strange winter." She decided to change the subject.  
  
"How so?" Hatori walked over to the window as well, wanting to see what she saw.  
  
"It rains all the time, but there hasn't been a single sign of snow," she said and sighed. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her shoulders.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Just shivers. I wish spring would come already."  
  
"You like spring?" Hatori turned his attention away from the window and back to her.  
  
Nami smiled warmly at him. "Hai, reminds me of new beginnings and second chances. Sort of like a new life each year."  
  
Hatori smiled at her which was rare enough on its own. It warmed her enough to laugh a bit. "What is it, Hatori-san?"  
  
He focused his attention back out the window. "Iie, nothing. It's not important." He sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Really," he wanted to change the subject and had just the thing. "Tonight Akito and I are leaving the estate to meet with family living in a different city."  
  
"You're leaving me here alone? That's very unlike Akito-san."  
  
"Actually, Shigure agreed to have you stay with him for the night. You see, Yuki, Kyou and Tohru have gone out of town as well and he has a room for you. It works out quite well."  
  
"Hai, Haru told me that they left," Nami said. She thought about what Hatori just said to her. Haru and Yuki said that Kyou couldn't go because he's sick. Did this mean that Hatori and Akito didn't know that he stayed home? Hatori is a doctor, how could he not know that a member of the family is sick?  
  
"Are you alright with this arrangement?"  
  
"I don't have a choice, Hatori-san. I never have a choice. When do we leave?"  
  
"Later this afternoon. Pack something to sleep in and something to wear tomorrow morning. We'll come pick you up on our way home."  
  
Nami nodded. "I'll go pack then." She began walking out.  
  
"Nami," he called her back. "It's raining. Stay and have dinner with me."  
  
Nami decided to take the offer and helped Hatori prepare something edible. Although neither of them were the best cook, they did what they could and came up with a decent dinner. They had mostly pleasant conversation throughout the rest of the time, straying away from topics such as Akito and Kana and other family problems. Hatori told her of how he, Shigure and Ayame went to school together. She found his playful stories amusing, but she knew that Hatori wasn't normally a playful person. He was doing this to help her feel better. She appreciated it but she knew that afterwards it wouldn't matter that she had laughed with him.  
  
As sunset approached, Nami retreated back to her room to pack. A servant carried her bag out for her as she made her way to the car. Hatori sat in the front seat, next to the hired driver. The servant opened the back door for her and she stepped in and sat down.  
  
"Hello, lovely Nami." Akito had been waiting already inside. She fastened her seat belt and sat back.  
  
"Hello, Akito-sama," She said, with sarcasm to spare.  
  
Akito chuckled a bit. She had never used that kind of formality with him before. "Why the sour smile? Aren't you glad to visit Shigure's home?" Nami didn't answer. "I know you're upset and it's really starting to irritate me. Are you too stupid to see I did it for your own good?" Akito's voice was beginning to rise. Again, she didn't respond. She just kept her eyes on the window, hoping that the driver will get there as fast as possible. Akito suddenly chuckled. "Alright, don't listen to me. Suffer if that's what you prefer." Hatori breathed a sigh of relief from the front seat.  
  
The entire drive seemed like eternity. No one spoke which just stretched it out even more. As they pulled up to the house, Shigure had already been standing outside the door with the most joyous look on his face. Just seeing him so happy made Nami feel warmer. Hatori stepped out of the car and opened her door. She stood up next to him as Shigure ran over to them. He placed his hands on his cheeks and they were almost shaking from excitement. His eyes sparkled.  
  
"Nami-kun! Ha-san! Which to hug first?!?!" His voice squeaked.  
  
"Nami." Hatori insisted.  
  
"If you say so!" Shigure lunged himself on her and hugged her. Immediately, he turned into a dog. "Ha-san, your turn!" He sang as he wrapped his paws around Hatori's leg.  
  
"I really should have seen that coming," Hatori sighed and Nami giggled. He kicked Shigure off and turned to her. "Have a good time, will you?" Nami nodded and Hatori stepped back inside the car.  
  
Shigure stuffed his nose into the car in search of Nami's bag. "Hello Aki-kun!" Akito gave him a scornful look for calling him such a stupid name. Shigure found her bag and pulled it happily out of the car.  
  
"Good-bye Hatori-san, Akito-san." Nami shut the door behind herself and followed Shigure back to the house. He carried her bag in his teeth, tail wagging, and ears standing upright.  
  
"Gure-san is so cute," Nami said sweetly and petted him upon entering the house. He swiftly changed back to human form and Nami averted her eyes as he scrambled to find something to put on. He pulled on a robe and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Time for the grand tour!" He told her.  
  
"But I've already been here before," she pointed out.  
  
"Maa, just pretend!" Shigure pleaded. Nami smiled, happy to oblige. He ran with her to the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the garden and every other room except for the ones upstairs. They ran back into the living room and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Gure-san?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Great tour."  
  
"Arigato! Nami-kun is so nice to an old man like me!"  
  
Nami giggled a bit and asked, "What about the rooms upstairs?"  
  
"Too exhausted. Maybe later, ne?"  
  
"I agree. We really could have taken a walking tour instead."  
  
"It's more fun this way." He smiled. "By the way, Yuki-kun volunteered for you to take his room while he's gone. It's the second one on the left from the stairs. You can't miss it. It's the one infested with rats."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kidding."  
  
"Very funny, Gure-san," Nami said and yawned.  
  
"Tired, Nami-kun?"  
  
"Hai, a bit."  
  
"Not surprised. You've had a long day. Let me help you with your bag," he said and began walking upstairs.  
  
"It's alright. I've got it." She took the bag back from him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely. You've done more than enough." When she reached the top of the stairs she called "Good night!" to him and walked into Yuki's bedroom. Just for the sake of it, she flipped on the light switch before stepping in. She changed into a nightgown and sat down on his bed. She could barely keep her eyes open before she collapsed totally onto it. It was soft and warm. She felt very welcome. 


	13. Treading Different Waters

Chapter 3  
  
Treading Different Waters  
  
Nami awoke that morning in a very cheerful mood. She was thrilled with the change of scenery, and what's more, she had an exceptional night's sleep. She turned her side and was rather shocked to see an orange cat staring intently at her. She sat up and started intently back at him.  
  
"Good morning," she said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Yo," said the cat.  
  
"You must be Kyou!" Nami was delighted with her discovery, and she had immediately taken a liking to him. She reached over and scratched his chin, and he angrily bit her hand. She didn't pull back or even flinch. In fact, she contently let him gnaw at her thumb while she scratched his ear with her other hand. He spit out her finger and stared at her in an unsatisfied manner.  
  
"Didn't that hurt?" He demanded.  
  
"I live with Akito-san. I've had worse," she answered him in the most sincere and friendly way. Truthfully, Kyou was a bit taken aback by this and resorted to let her pet him, for the moment at least. He didn't expect her to be so.. open? Not even Yuki would say something like that.  
  
"I heard that you're sick," she said. Kyou growled. Just like Yuki to tell the world of his weaknesses.  
  
"What do you care?" He asked and slumped down on the bed. "I'm better now," he mumbled. Nami smiled at him and realized that he probably didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Kyou?" She asked sweetly. He looked up at her, annoyed by the fact that he might start purring any moment now. "Just out of curiosity, how did you transform this morning?"  
  
"Let's just say I didn't expect to find a girl sleeping in my bed," he answered and pulled away. He began walking off, but with one swift move Nami swept the ball of orange fur into her arms.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me," she began jokingly. "I thought it was Yuki's room but I really should have guessed when I found a hairball earlier."  
  
Kyou growled. He didn't find it nearly as funny as she did. She giggled and let him go. He decided to leave the room, but that didn't work out quite as he had planned. He transformed back to his human form, and scrambled to wrap a bed sheet around himself.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He demanded, a bit more embarrassed than usual. He sneezed.  
  
"Nothing," Nami shrugged. "I just think you're cuter in cat form." Carelessly, she wrapped her arms around him again, and he turned back into a cat. She picked him up and left the room with him. He hissed at her the whole way, but she didn't particularly mind.  
  
"You're worse than Kagura," he said to her as they descended the stairs.  
  
"You're too cute. I can't see why everyone complains about you so much." She laughed and squeezed him tighter. Kyou growled and hissed and threw a tantrum. Again, she didn't exceptionally mind. His tantrum was much more welcome than any Akito has ever thrown.  
  
"Who complains?" Demanded the cat. "It's the kuso nezumi, isn't it? That arrogant baka.."  
  
Nami pouted. "Ano, Kyou-Neko. Don't be mean. Why do you always pick a fight with Yuki-kun?"  
  
Kyou remained silent.  
  
"Is it because you think that you'll be accepted into the Juunishi if you do?" She asked, flicking his ear back and forth with her finger.  
  
Kyou was surprised by this statement. She knew more than he had expected... and the way she made it sound. It sounded as if by her saying it, it became absurd. He thought about it for a moment, but realized that Nami wasn't expecting an answer anymore.  
  
"Gooood morning, Nami-kun!" Shigure sang from the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Gure-san," she said sweetly to him and let Kyou down on the ground. He scurried away, in case he'd change back at any moment.  
  
"I see you met Kyou-kun," Shigure said as he keenly stirred something in a pot. "He's been sulking somewhere for a whole day now; I'm surprised he decided to come back home so soon."  
  
Nami nodded and looked into the pot. She scrunched her nose at Shigure. "Maa, I know," he said and hung his head.  
  
"Gure-san," she said lovingly. "We'll think of something." He looked up at her and his regular optimistic expression reappeared, making it seem like the whole disappointment thing was just a big joke.  
  
"Kyou-Neko!" Nami giggled and called him over. He walked into the kitchen, casually as always. "I hear you can cook," she ran to him, pulled out a spatula from thin air and handed it to him. He sneezed again, hoping to discourage them from making him cook.  
  
"Good luck!" Shigure called as he left the kitchen with Nami.  
  
"I just can't help myself! Kawaii!" Nami ran back to Kyou and hugged him. He transformed immediately and she cradled him in her arms.  
  
"Maa, Nami-kun!" Shigure pouted. "Now we'll never eat!"  
  
"Gomen, Gure-san! But just look how adorable!" Nami pinched Kyou's furry cheeks and he took the opportunity to bite her again. She found that his teeth in her wrist were slightly uncomfortable but that's all. She could deal with slightly uncomfortable. She looked over at Shigure who had an everlasting smile spread from ear to ear, and again at Kyou who was pawing at her chin.  
  
"You know you like it, Kyou!" Shigure's voice seemed strangely distant.  
  
Suddenly, Nami was overwhelmed by a painful feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. The idea that this was all coming to a quick halt produced that feeling. Kyou's teeth were nothing compared to this. She had been splendidly happy from the moment she saw Shigure standing at the door. She absolutely loved Kyou and couldn't get enough of him. If Yuki had been there it would have been all the more wonderful, and she was absolutely sure she'd love Tohru the minute she met her. Her life with Akito seemed so distant to her at that moment. Almost like a bad dream. Her eyes narrowed and her breathing slowed as the feeling got more intense. She was to go back before sunset. Back to Akito's anger, back to Hatori's pain, back to the darkness and the lies.  
  
Nami completely closed her eyes and let Kyou down slowly. He scattered away, and Shigure went to her seeing that something was the matter. He knelt down next to her, but she could barely feel his hand on her shoulder. She knew she was needed at Akito's house. She finally felt that she was getting through to him as he became less and less angry. Her talks with Hatori were wonderful but so depressing. She knew that all her pain tripled couldn't match what either of them had gone through. Still, she wished briefly that she could just stay in this world. The world of her old friends, of the ever smiling Shigure and the adorable Kyou-Neko.  
  
"Nami-kun.."  
  
Nami finally heard the faint voice and felt Shigure's hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry vision of him kneeling in front of her.  
  
"'Gure..." Nami couldn't explain it but it seemed like he shouldn't be there. Maybe it was that she shouldn't be there. She didn't know, but something was off to her.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Just how much I enjoyed spending the night here," Nami answered pleasantly, shaking off the feeling, and stood up with him.  
  
"I was worried there for a moment. Come sit down with me," he said somewhat seriously, and led her to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Kyou reappeared in another set of clothing. He did not sit down.  
  
"It's ok, Kyou-kun. I promise I won't hug you again." She looked up at him with friendly eyes and bade he sit down.  
  
After careful consideration, he decided that he might sit. At that point, he noticed her hand which bled from the teeth that pierced through it. His first instinct as a cat was to lick it but he decisively stopped himself. What are you thinking, Kyou? A sudden feeling of guilt started up inside him and he tried to squash it. He kicked himself for being so stubborn.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Shigure seemed genuinely concerned with her well being. She nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Kyou-Neko! What ever happened to that breakfast?" Nami said, trying to mask her feelings as well as she could. She didn't want to taint this happy house with the thoughts she was having. Besides, she was knew that it would only last so long and she should make the best of it.  
  
Kyou stood up and made his way to the kitchen, a bit uncertain of exactly how he should act. He knew there was something the matter with her but he hadn't the slightest idea of what to do about it. Several minutes later, he came back with a box in his hands.  
  
"Maa, Kyou has a surprise!" Shigure sang.  
  
"Shut up," Kyou barked back and sat down next to Nami again. He opened the box and pulled out a small, adhesive bandage. He took her hand and placed it over the spot where he bit her.  
  
Pleasantly surprised by this kindness, Nami almost squeaked. "Kyou- kun! How nice!"  
  
"Kyou, the gentleman?" Shigure snickered.  
  
They had breakfast, which Shigure insisted they'll make for Nami. Fortunately for Kyou, she was not a big leek fan herself. It was a pleasant meal, filled with laughter and conversation. Much unlike the ones she usually has, alone. Shigure enchanted them with a story of how Kyou and Yuki bathed together when they were young.  
  
"... it was the cutest thing in the world!" He managed to say in between laughing. Nami was toppled over on the floor, overcome with hilarity. Kyou, on the other hand, hissed, growled and threw another tantrum.  
  
"Kyou-kun, don't be so cross! It was adorable, especially the part with the dish towel and the rubber ducky.." Nami couldn't even finish her sentence as she and Shigure started into a whole new set of laughter. Kyou would never admit it but he was fighting back as smirk as well.  
  
When they calmed down, Nami announced that she would go pack her things, just in case they came early. It would only take her a few minutes. She ran upstairs, dragging Kyou behind her.  
  
"Definitely Kagura-like behavior," he mumbled to himself.  
  
As they entered Kyou's room, Nami swung around to face him and suddenly became very serious. This left him to wonder what had abruptly changed so much. She closed the door and spoke to him in the most solemn manner he had heard from her yet.  
  
"You know, I trust Shigure with my life but this is a little different. He's close to Akito and even closer to Hatori. I don't know how to explain it but I need your help." She took his hands and lowered her voice to a mere whisper.  
  
Kyou's jaw dropped. This was definitely unexpected. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, very confused.  
  
"I need you to help me run away. As far away as possible from this family, no offence."  
  
"You're crazy," Kyou commented and turned to leave.  
  
"Come with me," she pleaded. "Help me get away from this. I can't do it alone."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"Kyou-san, onegai!" She begged him almost to the point of tears.  
  
She's desperate, Kyou thought. Could it really be this awful? He saw the misery in her eyes and knew he couldn't let her go back there. He understood.  
  
"I'll take Shigure to the front of the house. Go to the garden and bring your things. I'll meet you there," he said.  
  
An incredible smile appeared on her face and she had to restrain herself from jumping on him.  
  
"Naaaaami-kuuuuun!" Shigure sang from downstairs.  
  
"Arigato, Kyou-kun," she said as Kyou turned to leave the room. He opened the door and stepped out a bit before Shigure made the next announcement.  
  
"Ha-san is here for yoooouu!!"  
  
Kyou and Nami froze. Her grateful smile faded immediately and he could see the misery return to her eyes.  
  
She picked up her bag and made her way out the door. As she walked by him, Kyou was speechless, as he remained the rest of the time. "Nami.." he managed to say.  
  
"It's alright, Kyou. I appreciate it." She gave him a meek smile and made her way down the stairs.  
  
Hatori stood in the living room with his hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face as Shigure pranced around him. In spite of her disappointment, Nami couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Kyou followed her into the room, and Hatori seemed surprised to see him there. Nami didn't realize that she would be this glad to see Hatori. She hadn't realized that she missed him, but her reaction to Akito would be quite different.  
  
"Kyou!" Shigure said, wagging his finger at him. "You're supposed to help a lady with her bag!" He took it out of Nami's hands and frolicked to the car.  
  
"Hello, Nami," Hatori said, smiling his best simulated smile. Nami appreciated the effort, for all it was worth. "How was your night?"  
  
"Hello, Sohma-san. It went well," she said and glanced over to see Shigure talking to Akito through the car window. Kyou remained silent, standing behind her.  
  
"Kyou, weren't you supposed to be at the springs along with Yuki?" Hatori turned his attention to him.  
  
"I got sick," he responded, facing an opposite direction. Hatori pulled a small, finger-shaped piece of wood seemly out of nowhere, and crammed it into Kyou's mouth. Kyou mumbled something through the tongue depressor as Hatori maneuvered his chin to accommodate the inspection.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, removing the tongue depressor.  
  
"It wasn't that big of a deal. Just a cold," Kyou said angrily. He chewed on his tongue to get the wooden taste out.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Hatori sighed. He had a strange distraught look upon his face. "You should have called."  
  
Nami got the distinct impression that Hatori wasn't only concerned with the well-being of Kyou. He was better already, after all.  
  
"I'm fine!" Kyou said, folding his arms.  
  
"I think we'd better get going," Hatori said, apparently deciding to let Kyou be for the moment. He stood aside for Nami to walk through the door first. She took a few steps forward and decided that it might be a while before she got to do this again. She turned around and ran towards Kyou, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
She carried the cat back towards the car with her. Before she let him down, she nuzzled her nose to his ear and whispered, "Thank you so much for your willingness. I'll repay you some day, but until then I'll just leave you with some advice. You can't undo the past. Be kind to your family. Acceptance among them will make even the Juunishi seem insignificant." She then set him down, smiled another forced smile and winked at him. Kyou watched her leave, wide-eyed and contemplating her words carefully.  
  
Shigure stepped away from the car, and began walking back towards the house. He stopped in front of Nami and Hatori, as his expression altered a bit. "Maa, I got yelled at." He frowned for a whole second, and went back to his cheerful self. "Nami-kun! Thank's for coming, you're welcome any time!" He sang.  
  
"Arigato," she answered, and smiled at him. You can't help but smile at Shigure.  
  
At that point, the driver opened Nami's door, and she stepped in. The door slammed behind her as she pulled on her seatbelt. She sat back, and closed her eyes for a brief moment of peace.  
  
"Hello, Akito-san," she said, turning towards him. "How was.. everything?"  
  
He tilted his head to the side as he raised a hand to gently meet her cheek. Nami thoughtfully turned away from it.  
  
"Productive," he answered with that familiar smirk on his face. "I must say," he added, "I do enjoy your company more when you're not there."  
  
Nami wondered what he had meant by that. Was that his way of telling her that he missed her? She would have agreed, that probably wasn't the best way to put it.  
  
His hand moved to rest on top of Nami's, and he started to gently pull away the bandage Kyou had placed there. "I don't remember that," he remarked.  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"An accident with small sharp teeth," he countered. Nami decisively pulled her hand away and replaced the bandage.  
  
"I see you've taken a liking to the adorable ball of fur," Akito said with more than enough disgust to make his point. Nami didn't respond. "We'll just have to do something about that, ne?"  
  
Nami didn't even turn to look at him, making what he said seem insignificant. "You can't. You're not allowed," she simply told him. Hatori shut his eyes in the front seat, wishing that this will turn out alright. This is what had worried him; that Akito would be upset that Kyou stayed home with Nami last night.  
  
"So who shall I seek permission from? You?" Akito chuckled lightly.  
  
"He doesn't belong to you. The other members of the Juunishi belong to you as do I, but he's not yours. He's not afraid of you."  
  
Akito just laughed, but Nami stayed motionless. "In that case, I suppose I really don't have the right," he said eerily. "We'll just have to find.. another way." The rest of the drive was silent. 


	14. Making Waves

Chapter 4  
  
Making Waves  
  
  
  
~Dear Yuki,  
  
How was the hot spring? Did you enjoy yourselves? I spent last night at Shigure's home. Akito and Hatori had to leave town so they had him watch me. I hate having a babysitter all the time. Although, I loved it there and I finally got to meet Kyou. I honestly can't see why everyone complains about him so much. He can be temperamental at times, but he was generally kind to me... but you don't want to hear that, do you? On another note, I'm having some trouble with Akito. We're getting along worse than usual and I'm not exactly sure what I can do about it. I keep getting this nagging feeling that I hurt him somehow, but it's hard to ignore all the times he's hurt me. Give my regards to Gure-san and Kyou.  
  
Truly, Nami~  
  
  
  
Upon the break of that following morning, Nami had set out to mail the letter. After that task was done, she walked right into the garden and stretched herself out on the side of the fountain. That was her favorite place. The skies were a bit dark and she hoped it wouldn't start raining. She felt cold but it didn't bother her so much.  
  
"What is it about this fountain that you just can't get enough of?" Akito had appeared seemly from thin air.  
  
"I'm not sure. I suppose it's because of the consistency of the water. By itself the water in the fountain always falls into the same place, making the same waves. Watch. When I put my hand in the water I can make it go another way." Nami turned to look at Akito as her hand swam in the water. He knelt down next to the fountain and rested his chin on his hand. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn she saw him roll his eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, I'm the water," he said to her, cynically. She nodded, somewhat surprised that he figured it out so quickly. "I hate to tell you this but it'll take more than a swish of your hand to change me."  
  
"I'm well aware of that," she replied.  
  
Akito chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you are." He put his hand in the water and pulled it out again. "It's cold," he complained. Nami gave him a look as if trying to hint him to think about what he just said. His eyes moved back to the water and he chuckled. "Like me." He seemed to be taking the whole thing very lightly.  
  
"Interesting," Nami simply commented.  
  
"I'd apologize to you but you'd just think I'm lying," he told her and she sat up, frowning.  
  
Her first intuition was to tell him that he's right, and that an apology would be absolutely useless in his case. She stopped herself for uncertain reasons. What was she doing? She had forgotten why she decided to stay in the first place. It wasn't because of the nice things he said to her, not even for the kiss. It was for the very purpose that she was working against now; for Akito himself. She had endured so much, and now that he's becoming more caring and human she turns away from him. Even if he did lie, he's done so much worse and she's forgiven him every time without even the need for apology.  
  
She knelt down next to him and said, "Apology accepted."  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself; I didn't apologize yet. Besides, what makes you think I'm telling the truth?"  
  
"It's better to accept the apology despite the probability that it's a lie than it is to shun it despite the tiny possibility that it's true." She reached for his hand and removed it from the water.  
  
"You're so strange," he told her. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, moving her arm to rest on his other side. "And very brave," he added, somewhat taken by surprise.  
  
"You won't hurt me now," she told him, confidently. She remembered the first time she got this close to Akito, not too long ago. He pulled away and locked her in a dark room for what seemed like eternity. She realized how things have changed. He hasn't yet learned to embrace her but at least he hasn't brutally thrown her against the concrete... again. He had even made some attempt, although pathetic, at an apology. It's a definite improvement.  
  
"I'm glad you feel so comfortable," he told her somewhat cynically.  
  
"Akito?" She said, wanting to change the subject for a moment. Something had been bothering her.  
  
"Nani?" He responded, a bit annoyed with her.  
  
"What you said about Kyou.. in the car.. you won't really do anything, right?"  
  
Akito looked out past the garden and stayed silent for a moment. "I won't do anything at all," he replied innocently.  
  
"Good. I was worried that something would happen when he came for the party," Nami confessed.  
  
"That's nonsense. He doesn't come to the parties anyway," Akito replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know the story of the Juunishi, don't you?"  
  
"Hai, I see.. demo.. it's more of a family event than a Juunishi gathering, ne?"  
  
"I suppose that's true, but he has this idea implanted into his mind that the only way he'll be accepted is if he wins a fight against Yuki- kun."  
  
Nami thought about this for a moment. "Does that mean that if he came to the party, you would welcome him?"  
  
"As much as I would welcome anyone else," Akito replied, giving the implication that he wasn't looking forward to the gathering at all, much less actually having to interact with these annoying people. He stood up, and begin walking away.  
  
"Was that sincere?" Nami asked, pulling herself up onto the fountain side again.  
  
"You know," he stopped and turned his head a bit, "I'm not exactly sure." He gracefully walked back inside.  
  
Nami shivered a bit from a cold chill. She thought about going inside as well until she saw something moving on the ground. It was long and silver, and it slowly moved towards her. She knelt down on the ground again to get a better look at it. It was a snake, she was almost sure of it. It slithered towards her and stopped, then slithered some more. She crawled forward a little, on all fours, to meet it half way. She had never seen any snakes in this garden, and she found it even stranger that this one seemed to be intent on heading straight for her.  
  
Only a foot or less away from her, the snake stretched its head up as far as it could and said, "Cold." It then collapsed completely onto the ground.  
  
"Ayame-san," Nami said, partially to herself and partially to the fainted snake. She's heard of him from Shigure and Hatori so it wasn't a big surprise. She gathered him up and walked inside with him. Not exactly sure what to do with an sleeping snake, Nami took a hint and thought of how to make him warm. She grabbed a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around the snake. She then placed him on the bed and waited for something to happen. After several minutes of waiting for him to wake up, Nami got bored. She realized that he must have transformed somewhere on the estate and she decided to go looking for his clothes. He might need them when he wakes up.  
  
Nami went back into the garden and walked towards the way that the snake came. She walked out of the garden and began making her way around the compound. Finally, she found herself at the gate and looked around for what to do next. A couple of feet to the right of the gate she saw something purple. As she made her way towards it, she realized it was a pile of clothes. They must be his. He had slithered a long way from the gate to the garden. No wonder he collapsed.  
  
Nami made her way back to Akito's house. She entered the room to find Ayame back to his human form but not fully recuperated. He covered himself up with the blanket and shivered underneath.  
  
"Ayame-san?" She said just to confirm his identity. "Are you alright?"  
  
"You must be Nami! Hai, I'll be fine." He replied cheerfully, regardless of his obvious not cheerful situation.  
  
"You know, I think I'll go get Hatori-san," Nami informed him and placed his clothes on a chair.  
  
"Iie, no reason to disturb Tori-san! Right now I want to have a chat with the future Queen Persephone." Ayame winked.  
  
"Queen Persephone?" Nami was a bit confused. She didn't exactly know what he meant by that.  
  
"You know.. Pluto's wife, Queen to the devil." Ayame smiled a goofy smile.  
  
"Very funny," she said sarcastically and added, "but you've got the wrong region. Not to mention the wrong idea. I'll let you get changed." She got up and left the room.  
  
Nami leaned against the wall outside of her room. She blew a stray hair out of her eyes and thought about what Ayame could possibly want to talk to her about. She concluded that she was glad he came since she was beginning to worry that Akito would cut off all contact from the outside world.  
  
"Ready!" Ayame stuck his head through the door. He walked out into the hallway and flipped his long hair forward. "Nami-kun, you and I are going on a date!" He took her hand and began skipping down the hall. "I'll take you to my store so that you can pick out a dress for the party! Ah, I just can't wait to dress you up!"  
  
"Uh, Ayame-san?" She stopped following him and lowered her voice. "I can't go anywhere with you."  
  
Ayame narrowed his eyes and whispered in her ear. "Nami-kun, I swear I'm not a registered sex offender. Really."  
  
She laughed. "You're so much like Gure-san!"  
  
"You thought he was a rapist, too? Well, I'm really not surprised..." Ayame said, seemingly serious.  
  
"Iie, he just makes me laugh like you do." Nami smiled and went on. "I can't go with you, Ayame-san, because I'm not allowed to leave the compound."  
  
"Nani..? B-but why?" Ayame seemed to be gravely disappointed by this. He pouted, and for a moment reminded her eerily of Yuki instead. Must be just her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
"Don't do that look!" Nami asked of him and took his hand again. She led him to one of the larger family rooms and they sat down together.  
  
"You poor thing!" Ayame suddenly exclaimed and knelt down in front of her. "You poor, poor thing!"  
  
"Ayame-san, you really are making too much of this." Nami giggled nervously and waved her hand at him.  
  
"You've been locked up in here like a caged bird all this time, all alone!" He made an entire scene of this.  
  
"I take it back," Nami said, "you are MUCH more dramatic than Gure- san!"  
  
Ayame finally sat back up and started behaving more seriously. "Nami- kun, let me ask you something. Does Akito trust you with anyone at all?"  
  
Nami could see where he was going with this. "Hatori and Shigure."  
  
"Wonderful! This couldn't have turned out better." Ayame assured her and clapped his hands. "I'll go get Tori-san right now! Stay right here and don't move!" He hurried out the door before she could protest.  
  
Nami sat alone and waited for him. Quietly, a figure appeared in the room. He sat down in a chair next to hers and seemed not to pay attention to her presence.  
  
"Akito-san.." she began but was suddenly struck by an unwelcoming feeling.  
  
"What is it, Nami? You look as if you have something to say." He followed her actions with his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him but became a bit nervous. "I know that we've already been through this but I thought it might be worth a try. I'd like to leave for a while today."  
  
"Alone?" Akito said it as if the entire concept was absolutely absurd.  
  
"Iie, not alone. Ayame visited today and wanted to take me out. I'm sure Hatori will agree to come with us. You know I can't run away with Hatori-san there." She tried to persuade him.  
  
Akito remained silent for a moment. He sighed. "Hai. Go."  
  
Nami smiled and beamed with happiness. He was really letting her leave! Even if it was just for a bit, it wasn't a trick because she knew she'd be coming back anyway. It was just a couple hours of casual, normal life. She stood up and something suddenly occurred to her. She was doing it again; trying to get away from him. It wasn't him that she wanted to escape. She wanted to leave this place and feel like there was another world besides it.  
  
"Come with us," she told him and sat down on the edge of his chair.  
  
"You know I can't do that," he told her seriously.  
  
"Why won't you?"  
  
"I'm sick, you know that very well."  
  
"Not as sick as you were before. You're getting better!" She gasped, wanting to pull the words back.  
  
"Better?" Akito seemed disgusted. "Baka. I don't get better.. ever. If you haven't figured that out yet.."  
  
"You will," she said, not letting him finish the sentence for once. She took his hand, beckoning him to come with her.  
  
Ayame and Hatori appeared in the doorway, watching. Hatori wanted to object, to tell Akito that he shouldn't have left his bed. Ayame covered his mouth before he could speak.  
  
"Not all medicine is in a bottle, Tori-san," he whispered to him and moved his hand away from his mouth. Hatori sighed and watched. Neither Nami nor Akito were aware of their presence.  
  
"You're being absurd. Leave before I change my mind."  
  
"I want you to come with me," she persisted. She suddenly saw his expression change and felt his grip on her hand tighten. It hurt and she thought he was going to break her hand. He didn't speak for a moment as his grasp on her hand became increasingly more painful.  
  
Ayame and Hatori were not fully aware of this happening or one of them would have surely stepped in. Nami shut her eyes and restrained her tears. Akito hasn't hurt her like this in a long time and she didn't know what she had done wrong.  
  
"Does it hurt?" He whispered to her in a sadistic voice. She could only nod. "Do you want me to stop?" She nodded again and tightened the lids over her eyes. "Then leave." He released her hand and she pulled it away. Her first reaction was to run to Hatori and sob about what a horrible life she has here. He would then assure her that it's not as bad as it really seems and make all the pain go away with some cool, smooth words. Hatori was her escape but she wouldn't run away anymore.  
  
"What's happening?" Ayame asked of Hatori, but he had no way to answer.  
  
Nami stood in front of Akito, for a moment, watching his expression change. His angry eyes cooled but eventually reverted their attention back to her. Her heart pounded and her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of what she was about to do. She looked him in the eyes, and suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"She's brave," Ayame commented. A silent alarm went off inside Hatori's mind, but he hardly let it show. This wasn't good, but there was nothing to do but let it all play out.  
  
Akito didn't move, nor did he even seem to acknowledge what she was doing. Nami held on to him, eyes closed and praying he wouldn't kill her. With one swift move he pushed her down to the ground, and stood up over her. Still keeping every bit of his composure, he slapped her. Never has anyone hit her so relentlessly. It felt as if every part of his being wanted to hurt her. She cried out in, more in shock than pain and Hatori wasted no time running to her.  
  
Akito casually stepped over her and walked past Hatori, to his bedroom. Nami picked herself up and rested her head on the side of the chair. Hatori knelt down next to her and tried to be as comforting as he knew how.  
  
Ayame walked over to them, gracefully and calmly. "It'll be alright," he said softly and ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll go on our date some other time."  
  
Nami knew she was escaping again, but she really couldn't help it this time. She had tried so hard and did everything in her power to stay strong. Her strength was gone for the day and she needed to hide in Hatori's collected manner and Ayame's soothing words. 


	15. Unexpected Tides

Chapter 5  
  
Unexpected Tides  
  
~Nami-kun,  
  
The hot springs are always the best during the winter and this time was no different. I was glad to get a chance to spend time with Tohru.. away from the baka neko. I've been meaning to talk to her, but I stop myself every time. I always have that nagging voice telling me how impossible it really is to get past all the obstacles; the curse, Kyou, Akito, and so forth. I did have a nice time, after all. I am sorry, though that I missed your visit. I know how rare those are. Nami-kun, you can be honest in these letters. I never show them to anyone else... what did you really think of the baka neko? On another note, you wrote me that you're having trouble with Akito. You know that if it gets to be too much just say the word and I'll come get you. You don't have to stay there. You worry me sometimes. Write back quickly and tell me how you are.  
  
~Yuki  
  
I was a good day; crisp and sunny. Although the traditional cold of the winter season nipped Nami's cheeks, she felt somewhat content. Maybe it was the letter from Yuki that brought her spirits up. She made her way across the Sohma compound earlier than usual, hoping to get her lessons over with and have the rest of the day free. Walking around to the entrance of Hatori's home, she saw a woman who seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nami called to her. "Do you need some help?" The woman turned around and smiled sweetly at her. She held a large bag in her hand and kept her other palm on her stomach. Nami walked up closer to her and had the haunting impression that they've met before.  
  
"That would be wonderful!" The woman exclaimed, seemingly surprised by Nami's presence. "You know, for a moment I thought that no one lived here at all." She smiled the most friendly smile.  
  
Nami couldn't help but feel more cheerful just seeing her happy expression. "I get that feeling all the time and I live here," she joked and the woman laughed a bit.  
  
"I've never met you before. Did you marry into this family?"  
  
"Iie.. I.." Nami stopped herself, realizing that she has to be careful with her choice of words. She didn't even know who this woman was, after all. "My name is Nami." She decided to leave out her last name, considering that everyone who lived on the estate was part of the family. This might be a bit suspicious.  
  
"Nami-san, the strangest thing just happened to me. I was looking around, and I got the distinct impression that I was being watched. Then, out of nowhere this bag appeared behind me." She held up the bag for her to see. "Someone must've lost it."  
  
"I suppose so," Nami said, examining the bag with her eyes. "What is it that you're looking for? Maybe I can help."  
  
"Hai, I was looking for Sohma Hatori. It's been so long since I was last here I'm having some trouble remembering which house the doctor lives in." She smiled compassionately and added, "My name is Sohma Kana. I hope it's alright that I didn't make an appointment first since..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Nami's shocked expression.  
  
Nami thought she was hyperventilating. This was definitely unexpected, and to make things worse Hatori didn't even know she was coming. What to do, oh what to do? Kana gently touched her shoulder when she saw the panicky look in her eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
Nami swallowed hard and just went with the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm fine, arigato. It's actually rather a coincidence that you caught me right now. I work as an assistant to Sohma-san. You know, filing papers, filling out forms and making appointments and such." Nami thought she had never heard her voice quiver so much. "I'll tell him you're here, just a moment please."  
  
"Sure, that'll be great." Kana smiled gently and Nami casually made her way towards Hatori's home. Without bothering to knock, she walked in and leaned against the door.  
  
Hatori stepped into the room and saw her in her rather distraught state. "Nami, what happened?"  
  
"I-I really don't have the faintest idea of how to say this to you but.." She stopped herself, buying some more time to find the right words. She walked over to him and saw his confused expression.  
  
"Nami, onegai. Just say it. It's alright. Whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
Searching for the right words was hideously hard right then, especially since Nami could think of one word and one word only. "Kana," she said, her voice almost inaudible. Hatori looked at her, his expression barely faltering. "Sohma Kana is waiting outside for you," she finished.  
  
"Why?" He was barely able to muster this as he tried to remember to breathe.  
  
"She said that she's here to 'see the doctor'. Should I bring her in?"  
  
Hatori looked down on the ground and sighed. This was obviously a difficult decision for him. Nami was more calm now, almost as if she was aware that her job was done. She gave Hatori the message and now all she had to do was what he told her. She didn't have the burden on her shoulders anymore. It was all up to Hatori now.  
  
"Hatori-kun, tell me what you want to happen. If you don't want to see her, it's alright. I'll go out there and talk to her. I'll make up an excuse. If you do want to see her, she's right outside this door. It's a big choice and I'm sorry you have so little time to make it." She tried to be as comforting as possible, and she took his hands as a symbol of support. She watched his face as he fought with himself over what to do.  
  
"Nami, what if Akito saw her? What if he's watching and he knows.." Nami thought that if she had ever seen Hatori loose his composure, this was definitely the time.  
  
"Don't worry about Akito-san. I'll take care of him, I promise. Just focus, do you want to see her or are you not ready? It's simple." Nami tried to calm him so that he'll think straight.  
  
Hatori held his breath and nodded slightly.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Hai," he said almost inaudibly and nodded again.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get her. We can talk when she leaves, or I'll leave you alone if you want." Nami told him and headed for the door. She turned back around for a last sign of change but Hatori seemed steady in his decision. She smiled at him and went outside.  
  
"Nami-san!" Kana called her over to where she was standing. Nami noticed that the bag was down on the ground, but she was bent over looking at something in the grass.  
  
"Kana-san, what is it? Did you find something?" Nami walked over to her and looked at the ground, where Kana had her attention seriously fixed.  
  
"Isn't it the strangest looking snake you've ever seen?" She asked, pointing to a snake sprawled on the ground. Nami could barely hold in a giggle.  
  
"Hai, it does look very, very strange," she said, smiling pleasantly. "I'd hate to sound cliche, but the doctor will see you now."  
  
"Great! Arigato, Nami-san!" Kana beamed.  
  
"You're welcome... Kana-san? Are you sick?" Nami looked up at her as she began walking away.  
  
"Actually, I think I may be pregnant." Kana turned around and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations," Nami said flatly.  
  
"Don't congratulate me just yet! I'm here to find out for sure," Kana replied and added, "I'm glad we've met, Nami-san."  
  
"I'm glad, too." Nami smiled her best and added, "You seem very nice."  
  
"Maybe we can go somewhere together. Maybe shopping.. It's no fun being stuck here all the time."  
  
"You have no idea," Nami whispered under her breath but nodded at Kana. Despite the fact that it would be impossible, Nami liked the idea that she offered. Kana waved to her and walked through Hatori's door.  
  
"Nami-kun, you have a serious load of explaining to do," the snake said with a bitter look on his face.  
  
Nami sighed, "Where did you leave your clothes?"  
  
"Grab that bag on the ground, would you?" Ayame slithered onto her shoulders.  
  
"It's yours?" She asked as she made her way towards it.  
  
"Iie, it's yours." The snake grinned. Nami smiled at him, and together they went in search of his clothes. Nami explained the situation along the way.  
  
"Oh, what a soap opera our humble little family has turned into!" Ayame exclaimed upon hearing the story.  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic. Look, are those your clothes over there?" She pointed to the ground a couple of feet away. Ayame nodded. "Let me ask you something, how did you transform this time? It's not that cold."  
  
A drop of sweat appeared on the snake's forehead. "It's a funny story, really.." he laughed nervously. Nami picked up his clothes and waited for an answer. "I saw Kana from behind and I thought she was you. Had she not been wearing a hat then there would have been no room at all for confusion, seeing as your hair is so much different and.."  
  
"Ayame-san, please tell me that she didn't see you transform."  
  
"Let me finish, let me finish. So, I got all excited thinking it's you and I ran into her from behind. Before she could turn around I had transformed. Luckily, you showed up just then to divert any attention from me." Ayame grinned.  
  
Nami let out a breath of nervous tension. "That was too close. Can you imagine what it would be like for Hatori-san if he had to erase her memory again."  
  
"Oh, tragic. Just simply tragic. I really wish he wouldn't suffer anymore. The entire experience was just awful for him. I honestly don't know why he'd want to see her again."  
  
"Maybe he wants to face his past."  
  
"Maybe. You know you still owe me a date."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Ah, Nami-kun, you really do know how to break a heart."  
  
"You're too dramatic. Entirely too dramatic." 


	16. A New Horizon

Chapter 6  
  
A New Horizon  
  
Nami and Ayame had been waiting in the garden where they could watch Hatori's home for what seemed like eternity. Sooner than later, Ayame had turned back to his human form.  
  
Eventually, the two got bored with waiting for Kana to leave, and Ayame decided that it was time for Nami to see her surprise. They walked inside and into Nami's room. Ayame dropped the bag on top of her bed and rummaged through it.  
  
"Close your eyes!" He sang, and Nami obliged. "Ano, open them now!" She could feel the excitement in his voice. She opened her eyes to the sight of a beautiful evening gown in front of her, and Ayame peeking from behind it.  
  
"Ayame-san, I love it!" She took it from him and admired it in the mirror. It must've been expensive as it was obviously made entirely of silk. It was a dark blue color, giving off the impression of a night sky. It was light and had a western style to it.  
  
"Try it on," Ayame said, winking at her. She giggled and rushed him out of the room. Ayame stood behind the door, dancing in his spot, waiting to see her in his masterpiece.  
  
"Ready!" Nami called from behind the door, and Ayame swung it open. She was standing in front of the mirror, and he thought that she looked so amazing that not even the angels could touch her. He beamed at his creation, and felt like a god himself for a moment.  
  
"Perfect," he said and walked up behind her. "Mine-chan and I spent the entire night working on it, and I can't think of a more perfect purpose for it."  
  
"Ayame-san, how can I ever thank you?" She smiled at him in the mirror.  
  
"Just tell anyone that asks that I made you the dress. I can't imagine a better model to promote my shop," he grinned at her.  
  
"Arigato, Ayame-san!"  
  
"I really am a genius, aren't I?" He said, still a bit taken aback by his wonderful work of art.  
  
"Hai!" Nami couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Although, I don't want to damage it before the party. I'll get changed and we can go check up on Hatori," Nami suggested and shooed him out of the room again.  
  
Nami emerged from her room two minutes later, changed and back in solemn mood for speaking with Hatori. Ayame entwined their arms, and they walked out of Akito's house. Stopping in the place they had waited before, they watched Kana come out of Hatori's home and leave the range of view.  
  
"Should we go?" Ayame asked flatly.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt," Nami replied, and with that they both made their way towards Hatori's home. They stood in front of the door, neither with the courage to open it.  
  
"Tori-san?" Ayame called to him. After a moment, the door slid open slightly and Hatori's figure stood in front of them, collected as ever. He motioned them in and began walking back inside.  
  
"Sohma-san, how are you?" Nami walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to react. His static expression made them worry.  
  
"She's pregnant," Hatori replied, very quietly and turned his face away.  
  
"Simply awful," Ayame said in his best theatrical voice. Nami let out a sort of nervous giggle to let him know that his attempt at comic relief was appreciated.  
  
"I'm happy for her," Hatori said again, seemly quieter. "She has everything I knew I could never give her."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Nami asked.  
  
Hatori seemed to suddenly snap out of his daze. "I have to tell Akito," he declared.  
  
"Iie, you don't have to do anything. He doesn't need to know," Nami reassured him.  
  
"He'll know anyway. He'll find out somehow, he always does. It's better if I just tell him."  
  
"Calm down," Ayame said and walked nearer to them. He seemed to have a knack for seeing the real Hatori, even past his collected state.  
  
"I have to go," Hatori declared and headed towards the door. Ayame took his hand and stopped him on the way out. Hatori glared at him and everyone was silent.  
  
"Akito won't help," Ayame stated impassively. Hatori hung his head and covered his eyes with his hands. He didn't cry, not a single tear; however, it was more than obvious to them both that tears would have been better in this case.  
  
"I miss her," Hatori uttered. Both Ayame and Nami were sufficiently heartbroken at this point. Ayame wrapped his arms around his friend, but Nami could barely move.  
  
She swallowed hard and said, "I'll tell him for you. You don't need to worry about it."  
  
"Iie," Hatori abruptly pulled away from Ayame and stood in between Nami and the doorway.  
  
"Hatori-san, it will be alright. I promise, I'll make sure of it. Let me do this for you," Nami said, knowing that as hard as it will be, talking to Akito would be a hundred times easier for her than it would be for Hatori. He didn't respond; didn't say or do a single thing.  
  
"She's right, Tori-san," Ayame chimed in.  
  
"Ayame," Nami said, placing a sweet smile on her face, "I have an idea. Why don't you two go see Gure-san? I'm sure the three geniuses together can think of a way to get through this."  
  
"Brilliant plan, Nami-kun!" Ayame exclaimed, his attempt at a genuinely cheerful smile being more convincing than hers. "Gure-san will be thrilled to see us! Oh, just imagine the look on his face when his two most favorite people in the world show up at his doorstep!"  
  
Nami giggled and smiled reassuringly at Hatori. "Go," she said.  
  
Ayame was now taking affirmative action to drag Hatori to the car. Nami waved at them as they walked away. Hatori seemed to be speechless about the entire thing. He thought it was an incredibly kind deed for Nami to volunteer to tell Akito about this, but he was worried about it as well. He felt that he was abandoning his responsibility, Nami. His responsibility, on the other hand, couldn't think of a better way for this to work out. She would have plenty of time to speak with Akito, and she would prove to Hatori that she doesn't need him to protect her all the time.  
  
Nami waited quite a while before she decided it was time to see Akito. She sat on Hatori's porch thinking of ways to tell him. She watched the sunset, and realized that Hatori might be back soon as it was getting dark. She quickly swallowed all doubt and approached Akito's home. He lay stretched out on the porch. She knelt down next to him and didn't say anything for a while. This was the first time they would speak since the incident the day before.  
  
"What is it?" Akito asked eventually.  
  
"I just have some news to tell you." Nami wasn't scared of him just then. Maybe a bit anxious about his reaction, but she was almost convinced he wouldn't hurt her. She began to have a feel for this sort of thing. She decided to just get it out and go from there. "Sohma Kana came to see Hatori-san today."  
  
"I know." Akito's reply somewhat shocked Nami.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know everything that happens in this family." That was his vague answer, as always.  
  
"Are you angry?"  
  
"I figured I'd save that for Hatori. Where has he gone to escape me?"  
  
"Don't say that." Nami didn't like the comment.  
  
Akito chuckled. "Where did he go?"  
  
"To see Gure-san. I told him to leave. He was in too much of a distraught state to speak to you. I'm not surprised considering the way you treat your family."  
  
"I love my family."  
  
Nami let out a sort of sarcastic laugh. "Could have fooled me. What you did to Hatori-san, you call that love? What about Yuki-kun? That's not love."  
  
"I love Hatori and Yuki most of all."  
  
"I somehow doubt that. If it's true, then you need to find a new way to let them know. Causing them horrible pain doesn't seem to be very effective. Ever wonder why Yuki is desperately avoiding you?" After she said that, Nami thought she might've gone too far. There was no point in pushing him like that; however, his responses seemed rather calm.  
  
Akito changed the subject back to Kana. "Why was she here?"  
  
"She needed to see a doctor because she's pregnant."  
  
"How ironic. Poor Hatori must be crushed," Akito replied with an obviously fake sincerity. "I'd like to speak with him. When will he return?"  
  
"I don't know. Are you angry?" Nami asked again, making sure that when Hatori did return he wouldn't came back to a royally enraged Akito.  
  
"Iie," he replied simply and stood up. He walked back inside and Nami followed him in.  
  
"Are you lying?" She asked, sounding somewhat childish.  
  
"I have an idea," Akito said, ignoring the question. "How would you like to visit Shigure tonight?" He raised his eyebrows and a malevolent smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare." Nami began thinking frantically of what to do to make him stay.  
  
"Just kidding." Akito seemed to enjoy making her panic.  
  
The sun had set completely by now and Nami wondered if Hatori might be spending the night there. She hoped that he would. He needed as much time away from Akito as possible. The sky was now dark and the stars were becoming more and more visible.  
  
"That wasn't very funny," she announced and took a step out onto the porch. Akito followed her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked, somewhat confused as to what Nami's attention was so fixed upon. She was looking at the sky.  
  
"The moon," she replied, simply.  
  
"You're making a wish aren't you? You're so predictable it's pathetic... or maybe you're just so pathetic it's predictable." Akito said sarcastically, mocking her.  
  
"You're supposed to wish upon stars, not the moon." Nami laughed, disarming his cynicism.  
  
Akito sat down on the porch and rested his back against the door. Nami felt strange standing over him so she sat down, too.  
  
"Like that one!" She pointed to a shooting star. "Hurry, make a wish before it's gone!" She felt a bit strange saying this to Akito out of all people, but it might be an interesting experiment to see what he wishes for. Even if it doesn't come true, as she had found to be the case, she would still like to know if there's anything at all he desires.  
  
He looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind. "You think stars grant wishes?" He asked, demeaning her credibility.  
  
"What did you wish for?" She countered, seemingly ignoring his mockery.  
  
"I wished to die tonight," Akito replied bitterly.  
  
"What a waste of a wish," Nami sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She took his hand and thought of how cold it was.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Akito asked, making it a bit difficult for her to believe that he really was disinterested.  
  
"Well, " she replied, meeting his eyes, "I wished for a million more nights like this and I wished harder than you did."  
  
Akito laughed, "We'll see about that. You are very strange." 


	17. Shipwrecked

Chapter 7  
  
Shipwrecked   
  
Nami sat in the cool, dark living room, and impatiently tapped her fingertips on the side of the chair as a parent would when their child stayed out past curfew. It was morning already, and Hatori wasn't back yet. She knew that he was in good hands with Ayame, how ever absurd that may actually sound. She realized that beneath the dramatic cover Ayame was a deeply caring person, and it was obvious that he focused a lot of this energy on Hatori and Shigure.   
  
Nami sighed. She wanted to let Hatori know that the situation has been averted and Akito is alright, if not giddy, with the idea of Kana returning. Akito liked controversy. He liked stirring the pot, and throwing in an occasional venomous herb. Kana returning to subtly torture Hatori with her existence was like a new twist in the soap opera, and Akito didn't even need to pull any strings for this to work out; it was interesting to him.   
  
Still, Hatori should be informed that coming back to the Sohma estate wouldn't provoke any unpleasantness. Nami realized that he wasn't afraid to return since he was unwilling to leave in the first place. Shigure and Ayame must be reluctant to let him return due to the common knowledge of Akito's opinion of Kana.   
  
Nami couldn't very well stroll over to Shigure's house and let everyone know that the situation has worked itself out rather nicely, and skip back to the compound with Hatori at her arm. She realized that the best alternative would be to call Shigure, tell him that she has spoken with Akito, and to stop being paranoid and let Hatori come home.   
  
Nami silently found the phone, in case Akito would have some strange issue with her using it. She dialed Shigure's number which was conveniently placed next to the phone. It rang once, twice.. three.. four..   
  
"What?!" The harsh voice on the other line startled her, and she thought for a moment that she dialed the wrong number. The angry tone wouldn't be that of soft-spoken Tohru or of suave Shigure. Definitely not the tone of a gentle Yuki. Nami sighed as she realized the scenario that was most likely playing out in the house at the moment.   
  
"Kyou-Neko needs to stop fighting with Yuki." Nami gave him a cross look that he couldn't see, but would surely feel in her manner.   
  
"Nami?" He paused.   
  
"Hai, and it wouldn't hurt if you were more pleasant answering the phone."  
  
Kyou scrunched his eyebrows. First Tohru makes leeks, then Yuki shoves them down his throat, and now this. It just wasn't his day. "Is there anything you want?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to Shigure."  
  
"He left with Hatori."  
  
"Ne? Good, I'm glad they're coming back."  
  
Kyou was about to hang up the phone after a moment of silence, but Nami caught him just in time. "Ano, Kyou?" He detected that familiar alteration in her tone.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Have you thought about what I said to you? About the family?"  
  
"They were pretty words, but complete crap otherwise." Kyou's thoughts wondered to the things that Nami said to him upon leaving the house a few days ago. For a short moment, he let them get to him; to let him believe that maybe it was the family that he wanted attention from, not acceptence into the Juunishi. That moment did not last very long as he quickly assured himself that beating Yuki would be far easier than having the Sohma family look at him as one of their own.  
  
"I'm disappointed that you dismissed it so fast." Nami said. "You're wrong, though. There's nothing you can do to rewrite a legend."  
  
"I hate it when you do that. Do you think I'm stupid? I know I can't change the past!"  
  
Nami sighed. "You don't like being told the truth, do you? No wonder you still think you can get somewhere by fighting Yuki. Sometimes I'm surprised that he doesn't just let you win so you can see that it doesn't change anything at all."  
  
"Shut up, you have to right to say things like that." Kyou was doing an amazingly good job of not letting his anger boil over. He spoke to her in a calm way, but she felt the tension in his voice.  
  
"Kyou, don't be upset. I just want you to realize what's happening," she replied coolly. "I want you to see that your family is more important than something that happened millennia ago."   
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Come to the party, Kyou." Nami's voice slowly and inconspicuously returned to its regular pitch.   
  
"I'm not welcome there; I haven't been for centuries." Kyou was almost barking at her, so she decided to soothe her voice as much as possible.  
  
"Don't come for the others, don't even come for me. Just be here for yourself so that people have a chance to love you. You haven't given them one yet."  
  
Kyou's anger leveled off to its lowest degree. The idea of being an actual part, belong, and getting along.. it was such a foreign concept for him. He stayed silent for a moment, and almost forgot that he was still holding the phone.  
  
"Ano, Kyou?" Nami called to him to make sure he was still paying attention.   
  
"Hai," he said in the softest manner he's been able to muster for quite a while now.  
  
"Will you come?"  
  
Kyou didn't respond, but she could still hear him breathing through the phone.  
  
"Kyou, will you come?" She repeated.  
  
"Maybe," he said, and immediately felt strange for it.  
  
"Arigato.." Nami replied softly, and smiled at the other end of the line. They hung up the phone in unison and she sat back in the couch, glad that she had finally managed to get through to him. She knew that behind his tough exterior there was a person with true feelings. If she believed that everyone, even Akito, needed to be loved and accepted, it must be true for Kyou without a doubt.   
  
Nami realized that Shigure and Hatori would be here any moment, and it might be nice to meet them upon their arrival. She made her way out of Akito's house and towards where Hatori lived. She saw his car parked there, and realized that they must've gotten home while she was on the phone with Kyou.   
  
As she approached the door, Nami heard Shigure's voice in a way she's never heard it before. He sounded.. serious, was it?  
  
"He said that this isn't a trick," Shigure said and Nami scolded herself for eavesdropping. It was wrong, although... sometimes very helpful.   
  
"He's said that before," Hatori replied. "It doesn't make sense that he would allow this. He's never allowed anyone else.."  
  
"Even if it was a lie, then I'm certain that whatever the purpose, he's doing it for the better good," Shigure countered, and said something else that was too muffled for her to hear. Hatori then replied in an equally muffled voice, and Nami fought with herself about rather to continue listening or to leave right away.   
  
"In that case, it must be true. You'd never lie to me, ne Ha-san?" Shigure said, regaining the familiarity in his voice. Nami decided to end it there, in case she heard something she didn't want to. She knocked on the door, and Hatori opened it within seconds.   
  
"Nami, how was everything?" He asked, that obviously forced smile disfiguring his lips again. After all this time, and he was still pretending for her.  
  
"Well," she replied, but Shigure interrupted her before she could give any details.   
  
"Nami, Nami, Nami!" He sang and danced around her. She giggled, and thought that Shigure was very good at smiling. Then again, maybe he was just a better actor than Hatori.   
  
"Grow up," Hatori mumbled, and pulled out a cigarette from a drawer. He searched around for a lighter as Shigure blatantly ignored the comment.   
  
"Ano, Nami-kun... have you had a chance to speak with Akito?" Shigure asked as he picked up a lighter from a table and waved it in front of Hatori's face.   
  
"Hai, he took it surprisingly well."  
  
"Really? And to think that we almost tied Ha-san down last night in fear that he'll return to a very angry Akito." Shigure giggled. Suddenly, his voice got serious, which was surprisingly uncharacteristic of him, and he raised his eyebrows at Hatori. "It's not fair. He never lets me tie him down."  
  
Hatori rolled his eyes and Nami became a bit nervous, a drop of sweat appearing on her forehead. "That's a little too much information than I'd like to know," she said, waving her hand at him.  
  
"Maa, Nami-kun. I just tease, don't take me so seriously!" Shigure laughed it off.  
  
"I'll go speak with him now," Hatori announced suddenly, and began walking towards the door. Neither Nami nor Shigure said anything. Hatori turned around, and a very annoyed look crept into his eyes. He said, "Is everyone alright with that?"   
  
Shigure nodded, and grinned at him. "Ha-san, we only want what's best for you," he said and sat back in a chair. "If Nami-kun says it's alright, then I see nothing wrong with it." He turned his attention to her.  
  
"It's alright," she said quietly, not meeting their eyes. She hadn't expected Shigure and Ayame to make such a big of a deal out of Hatori coming home. He must be annoyed by the fact that he's being sheltered so much. She hoped that he wouldn't be resentful towards her since it was her idea that he leave. Without another word, Hatori stepped outside and made his way towards the main house.   
  
"How are the preparations going for the New Year's party?" Shigure questioned after a while, hoping to change the mood in the room.  
  
"It's tomorrow night, ne? I've completely forgotten about it with everything that's been happening," Nami answered, her voice hiding a note of concern for Hatori.   
  
"You will be there, won't you?"   
  
"Hai," she replied, vaguely paying attention to him. She wondered if Hatori felt that he was being treated like a child. Everyone made such a big deal out of this, and she felt partially responsible. She hoped that he didn't get the impression that she wants to fight his battles for him.  
  
"Nami.." Shigure said, his tone altering slightly. She was brought back from her daze, and finally looked up at him. "He isn't angry," he said and smiled at her. 


	18. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 8  
  
The Calm Before The Storm  
  
Only one hour left until all the guests arrive, and Nami couldn't remember the last time she was so nervous. Many things would depend on this night, she knew that well. There would be so many people there from the Sohma family, and very few of them even knew that she existed. What would be their reaction when she walks through the door? What explanation would she offer?  
  
Nami sat in her room, and watched the birds outside her window. They were all fighting over some bread crumbs on the ground. Her mind wondered to how Akito would act in a setting like tonight. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her: Yuki would surely come, and that could spell disaster. She hoped that Akito would restrain himself from doing anything.. inappropriate. More importantly, how would Hatori react to seeing Kana with her husband for the first time? He wouldn't show it, but she knew that he would be dying inside. What would happen if Haru got upset? Would they be able to control his temper?  
  
Although all these things were ruining her mood, there was one thought that kept Nami optimistic about the upcoming event; Kyou would be there. She wondered briefly why it was such a big deal to him that he never came before. If Akito said that it was alright, what would have possibly prevented him all along? Akito was the only obstacle she could think of, and he seemed to rather casually dismiss the whole thing. Even though it might be slightly dangerous for Yuki to be there, she looked forward to seeing him again. Not to mention Tohru, the girl that was causing so much controversy in his heart. Nami was sick of wishing to be able to meet with her in person, and something always making it impossible. Not to mention Shigure. Even though he visited on a regular basis, she found that she could never get enough of his cheerful character.  
  
Nami looked over at the clock, and realized that she allowed herself too much time to think. Shed be late if she didn't start getting ready soon, and that wouldn't make a good first impression on the other guests. Jumping down from the window ledge, she went in search of the dress Ayame made for her. She bathed already so all she had left to do was to get dressed.  
  
After twenty minutes of working with the dress and her hair, Nami set out towards the building where the party was to be held. She looked over at the clock one last time, and realized that it would officially start in ten minutes. Perfect timing; she'd be there just in time.  
  
As she made her way down the hall, she noticed that the door to Akito's room was shut. That wasn't very irregular, but she suddenly found herself curious if he had left yet. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Then again, Akito very rarely answered the door anyway.  
  
She pushed it open just a crack, and looked inside. "Akito?" She called when she couldn't make out anything in the room. It was completely dark, with the exception of the moonlight shining through the window.  
  
"What is it?" Akito's voice came from a shadowed corner of the room. He sounded calm, and maybe a bit contemplative. She wondered if he was thinking about tonight, too.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked, taking a few steps into the room. His silhouette gradually appeared from the corner by his bed. He walked over to her, but she could only vaguely make out his face.  
  
"All dressed up.." he said in a suspiciously sinister manner. He stood dangerously close to her, and she felt that something wasn't quite right. He smiled at her, and moved his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You're in a good mood," she accused.  
  
Akito merely laughed, and continued brushing her hair away from her face. "It's going to be a good night."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, becoming more suspicious.  
  
His eyes widened and he looked hurt for a moment. "I'm just excited; it's a big night for the Sohma family. You always anticipate the worst from me," he said and his hand rested on her shoulder, pushing her closer to him.  
  
"Well, what do you expect when you always do the worst?" She countered, trying to pull away. In order to keep her from escaping his grasp, Akito pushed her back towards him with his other hand. She held her palms up against him in hopes of putting some space in between them, but that didn't quite work out. She sometimes wondered how he can be so surprisingly strong despite his ill state.  
  
"I'm not all that bad, am I?" He asked sinisterly, making her more nervous with each word. She found that although she wanted to reply, she couldn't find her voice. It had vanished somewhere along with her courage. She briefly thought about why she would be more scared when he's trying to be pleasant than she is when he is outwardly brutal. Maybe it was due to the truth behind these actions. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'll be good tonight. I keep my promises."  
  
"Let go," she managed to say, barely loud enough for him to hear. He obediently pulled away, and smiled at her.  
  
He laughed slightly and said, "As you wish."  
  
At that point, the door creaked open and Hatori's figure broke the light from the hallway. "The guests are arriving. We shouldn't be late," he said and moved aside, implying that they should leave now. Akito winked at Nami and headed for the doorway.  
  
"You're right. It would be very rude of us to arrive late for such an important event," he remarked casually as he walked past Hatori, and down the hall.  
  
Nami slowly composed herself and headed out, too. Hatori closed the door behind her. "Good timing," she said with a nervous laugh, not looking up at him.  
  
"I'll return the favor," he replied, tone steady as always. "We can look out for each other." Without giving her much room to reply, he walked down the hall towards the same doors that Akito had departed through.  
  
Nami smiled, glad that everything was alright between her and Hatori. She decided not to linger around, and quickly caught up to him on the walk to the building where the party was to be held. It was a large hall that never seemed to be used for anything other but that one night at the start of each year.  
  
The entire scene was so brightly decorated, and illuminated by sparkling lights. The normally bare stairs that led into the hall were carpeted with a delicate, deep red material, and bouquets of crimson roses marked every other step. The walkway from the gate of the compound to the building was elaborately decorated as well. Colorful lanterns hung every couple of feet on either side of the walkway, giving the entire area an unusually cheerful appearance.  
  
Nami stopped to admire the sight, and Hatori waited patiently for her on the first step. She suddenly recognized a smiling face past all the shining lights and ornate decorations.  
  
"Gure-san!" She called to him, and he merrily skipped over to them. She could have sworn she felt Hatori roll his eyes behind them.  
  
"Nami-kun, you look lovely. I must say, Ayame has outdone himself!" Shigure giggled, and quickly turned his attention to Hatori. "Ha-san, you look quite striking as well."  
  
"I'm going inside," Hatori declared with more than enough annoyance in his voice to make the point.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Shigure announced, and skipped joyously up the stairs behind him.  
  
"Ano, Gure-san!" Nami called after him, and he turned around.  
  
"Hai?" He said, momentarily forgetting about Hatori.  
  
"Haven't Kyou, Yuki and Tohru come with you?"  
  
"Tohru-kun?" Shigure said, with obvious surprise and confusion. "Iie.. she's at home, and Yuki stayed to keep her company."  
  
"I see," Nami said, trying to process how this works out. Shigure then flashed her a big smile, and quickly caught up to Hatori on the stairs.  
  
"Yo," said a voice from behind Nami. She turned to see a rather annoyed and frustrated Kyou, but a present Kyou nonetheless.  
  
"Kyou-Neko!" She said, thrilled to see that he came. "You came!"  
  
"Hm, I wasn't going to, but I figured anything would be better than spending another New Year's with the kuso nezumi," he replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Nami knew that there was more reason than that.  
  
"Why didn't Yuki come?" She asked, and rubbed her hands together as the cold began to get to her, too.  
  
Kyou shrugged. "To stay with Tohru, I guess."  
  
Nami was glad that they would get some time together; she knew how much Yuki would be looking forward to that. He's said so in his letters, and she realized that he's taken quite a liking to Tohru. However, something wasn't clicking together.  
  
"Why didn't they both just come?" She asked, as Kyou made his way towards the stairs. She followed him, not liking the cold anymore than the cat did.  
  
"This is strictly a family thing," Kyou said, bitterness evident in his voice. "Tohru isn't allowed here tonight."  
  
Nami suddenly stopped halfway up the stairs. "Then.." Kyou turned to look at her as she spoke. ".. why am I allowed to be here?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. Apparently, he hadn't thought about that either. "Well," he started as he looked around at all the other guests, "I wouldn't worry about it. You are more likely to be considered family here than I am."  
  
Nami lowered her eyes, more depressed than cheered by the comment.  
  
"Hurry up!" Kyou regained his signature harsh tone as he snapped her out of her daze. "It's freezing out here!" Nami managed a smile at him, and quickly followed him through the large entrance to the hall. 


	19. Voyage Home

Chapter 9  
  
Voyage Home  
  
  
  
The doors were held wide open by two ushers, and Nami noticed that most of the guests had already arrived. There was light music playing in the background, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were all in small groups, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. There were two sets of stairs on either side of the ballroom that led to a balcony on the second floor. Nami noted that Haru was waiting there for them along with a young girl she hasn't met yet. She smiled at him and he waved to her.  
  
Suddenly, everyone seemed to turn their attention towards Nami and Kyou, and the chatter fell to a hush. Nami's eyes found their way to the floor, as she realized that they must be staring at her. If this was supposed to be a family thing, what right did she have to be there? Kyou, on the other hand, was absolutely convinced everyone was staring at him. Since when was the cat allowed to attend the Juunishi party? He let out a slight growl and tightened his fists.  
  
Akito then gracefully appeared from the now completely silent crowd, and walked inconspicuously to Kyou. Without taking his eyes off the cat he said, "Nami, why don't you acquaint yourself with some of the family members. I'm sure they're anxious to meet you."  
  
Nami's eyes moved from Kyou to Akito, and back again. There was definitely something wrong. Despite Akito's suggestion, she had no intention of moving from her spot. If Kyou got hurt tonight, she'd never forgive herself for making him come.  
  
That dubious smile appeared on Akito's face again as he reached out to take Kyou's left hand. Nami was utterly confused as to what the purpose of this might be, but it didn't exactly seem like anything that would cause alarm. Kyou's fist actually loosened as Akito pulled the sleeve of his jacket up past his wrist. He hooked a finger into the bracelet, and Kyou's hand hung limply from it.  
  
"Just making sure," he said in his most sadistic voice. "Don't want any.. mishaps, now do we?"  
  
Whispering broke out among the guests. Kyou seemed completely speechless, and Nami realized something wasn't right. She had never before thought that his bracelet would have any significance, but Akito obviously wanted to make a point of it. Whatever is was, it made Kyou uncomfortable and Nami quickly resorted to stop it right away.  
  
"Akito," she said sternly, warning him not to take this any further.  
  
Paying little attention to her, Akito pulled slightly on the bracelet which was enough to slide it to the tip of Kyou's fingers. Kyou gasped and pulled his arm away, quickly replacing the bracelet into it's appropriate place.  
  
Seeing the distraught look in Kyou's eyes, Nami decided that there is no way she can let Akito finish playing his little game. She grabbed Kyou's arm and pulled him to stand behind her. Akito simply smiled at them and said, "Enjoy yourselves." He then casually walked away.  
  
"Are you alright? You aren't going to leave, are you?" Nami turned to Kyou, who was now trying to act like the whole thing didn't get to him at all.  
  
"Iie.. It's alright." Kyou said, looking away.  
  
"I don't understand. Why did he.."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I said it's alright!" Kyou interrupted her before she could finish her question. He was visibly angry now.  
  
"Kyou-kun~!" A loud call came from the stairs, and Kyou paled as he took a few steps towards the door.  
  
"On second thought, leaving doesn't sound like such a bad.."  
  
Fortunately, Kyou did not get very far at all before a sweet girl ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A little too tight, from what Nami saw. She also noticed that it was the same girl that was standing on the balcony with Haru earlier.  
  
"This is Kagura," Kyou said as he pealed her off.  
  
"Nami-san, is it?" Kagura jumped up and blinked her big eyes at her.  
  
"Hai," Nami smiled at her. She gave her that same warm feeling Shigure did when he smiled. Although, Kagura probably meant it more. "It's great to meet you. You're one of the Juunishi, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai! I'm the boar!" Kagura said and winked at her, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"More like the pig.." Kyou mumbled.  
  
"Ah, Kyou is so mean~!" Tears started falling from her adorable eyes, and before Kyou even knew what hit him, Kagura was nearly squeezing the life out of him. Backing away slowly, Nami's eyes wandered back onto the balcony. Haru waved at her and motioned for her to come up. She left the happy couple to themselves and quickly made her way up the stairs.  
  
"I didn't really expect him to come," Haru said as Nami reached the balcony. She leaned on the railing next to him and watched the scene in the ballroom.  
  
"You saw what happened?" She asked as she watched Kagura desperately trying to mend the bruises she just inflicted upon Kyou.  
  
"You mean Kagura or the bracelet?"  
  
"Bracelet. I just don't understand half the things that Akito does. It's impossible to figure him out sometimes."  
  
"Half?" Haru laughed. "That's half more than anyone else has been able to get!"  
  
Nami giggled. "You're in an unusually playful mood tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"I figured I should come to these things in a good mood. Otherwise, I can never get through one."  
  
"Why does everyone dread coming here for these parties?"  
  
"Not everyone." Haru said and motioned to the center of the dining area. Shigure and Ayame were sitting at a table with an impressive group of women giggling incessantly at some story they were telling.  
  
"I guess you're right," Nami said. Her eyes searched the area, and rested on the bar. Hatori stood by it, apparently fed up with Shigure and Ayame's antics. He was speaking to a man whose arm was intertwined with a small woman standing next to him. "Kana.."  
  
Haru turned his attention to where she was looking. "Hai. Hatori has always been strong, though. He can handle this."  
  
"He can't be strong all the time," Nami sighed.  
  
"You're worried about him?"  
  
"Too much for my own good, I think." Nami turned her attention away from the scene at the bar, and looked to find Kyou. To her dismay, she saw him leaning against a wall at the far end of the room. He was completely trying to keep away from everyone.  
  
"That's your fatal flaw, Nami-kun. Even with someone like Akito, you care too much. Now, I wouldn't exactly call you patient, but you're sure more persistent than anyone I've ever met."  
  
"What do you mean 'not patient'?" Nami narrowed her eyes at him and gave him her best death glare. She then quickly returned her attention to Kyou who apparently acquired some company. Two boys, a little over his age, were saying something to him.  
  
Haru sweatdropped and waved his hands in front of him. "In a good way!"  
  
"Kidding!" Nami smiled at him and elbowed his side. "It's just that sometimes I think I'm not getting anywhere at all." Nami frowned as she saw Kyou getting very angry at something the boys presumably said to him. No one said this was going to be easy.  
  
"That's what I mean by not patient. What you have to see is that you've already done so much. Just look how things have changed since you came to live here."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well for one thing, Akito has allowed Kyou here for the first time since.. ever."  
  
Nami abruptly turned to face Haru. "You mean.. Kyou hasn't ever been allowed here before?"  
  
"Iie," Haru said. "Akito also hasn't ever allowed people from outside of the family, but he's made an exception for you."  
  
Nami suddenly got a very nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she quickly looked around the ballroom for Kyou. "I'm not so sure that being the exception is such a good thing, Haru-kun."  
  
"What do you mean?" Haru asked, confused as to what has gotten her so worked up all of a sudden.  
  
"What if I hadn't really changed Akito as much as I'd like to think?" Nami's eyes settled on the figure of Akito discreetly leaving through the large doors. Not being able to find Kyou anywhere in the ballroom, the feeling in the pit of Nami's stomach intensified. Without any further thought, she quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
"Nami! Wait!" Haru ran after her, and caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs. "What is it? What's happening?" He grabbed her arm to keep her from running away again.  
  
"I don't know, but this isn't right. I shouldn't be here, and neither should Kyou. I have to go!" She pulled away from him, and quickly ran through the ballroom, and outside. Haru, of course, followed.  
  
Nami stood on top of the stairs past the main doors, a cold wind surrounding her, as she watched the scene before her. Kyou was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and Akito was standing next to him. They were both completely silent, neither aware of her presence.  
  
"What did you think would happen?" Akito asked, his voice as steady and sinister as ever. Kyou didn't answer so Akito continued his lecture. "You came because she asked you to? What a stupid reason. Then again, I wouldn't expect the cat to be any smarter."  
  
"I hate you," Kyou replied, barely audible to Nami. Haru finally managed to catch up, and he stopped right behind her. Seeing the look on her face, he didn't see it fit to ask. Instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder and watched for how this would turn out.  
  
"Or did you actually think they would accept you? Did you really believe that this family would want something as disgusting as you?" Akito's voice was cruel, and absolutely cold. Kyou's head fell into his hands, and he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"She said.." Kyou started.  
  
"Baka," Akito interrupted him. "Do you believe everything people tell you? How naive."  
  
"Why am I not allowed to trust anyone? Why is it that everyone I come near betrays me?" Kyou asked, his voice reminding Nami of a young child.  
  
"Because you never learn. It's taken you this long to figure that out?" Akito laughed. "How pathetic, and you wonder why nobody wants you."  
  
Nami was near tears. This is why Akito had allowed Kyou to come; to isolate him even more, to torture him like this. What's worse is that he used her to accomplish this.  
  
"Akito! Stop it!" Nami called out and ran down the stairs. Akito stared at her and frowned. Kyou stood up, his eyes wide with surprise. Haru took a few steps forward, but resolved that it is altogether none of his business to intervene. At that point, Kagura stepped outside and tugged at Haru's sleeve.  
  
"Good timing, Nami-chan," Akito said in his best sadistic voice and smiled at her. He only called her that when he REALLY wanted to freak everyone out. "I was just telling Kyou about why you really brought him here. Would you care to elaborate?"  
  
"Iie, Kyou.." Nami began, but realized that she wasn't able to find the right words. "That's not true. I.." She took his hand as a peace offering.  
  
"Don't bother," Kyou said and pulled his hand away from her.  
  
"I brought you here to show you that you can be part of the family. This isn't right.. it wasn't supposed to happen like this," she tried to explain.  
  
"Liar," Kyou said and turned to run towards the gate.  
  
"Kyou! Wait!" Nami called, and began to run after him. Akito grabbed her arm and swiftly pulled her back.  
  
"Kagura, find him, alright?" Haru smiled at her and gave her a little push forward. Without any further incentive, Kagura quickly made her way down the stairs and towards the direction Kyou ran.  
  
Meanwhile, Nami was beginning to get quite a bit upset. "Why do you do things like this? There is no one else in the world who would do something as cruel and pointless! I don't understand it!"  
  
"You don't understand many things," Akito replied, his voice as cold and uncaring as ever.  
  
"Then explain it to me! Why am I here if you do things like this to me? What possible good purpose do I have here?"  
  
"Don't you get tired thinking about that? And I suppose now you'll run away, hating me completely, only to ceremoniously return the next day," Akito said sarcastically.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't do anything tonight! You said that you'll keep your word. Why do I bother believing you?" Nami didn't know rather to be angry or to cry. All these horrible feelings and emotions were overcoming her, and all she wanted to do was just to erase all this from her life.  
  
"Nami-chan, but I didn't do anything tonight. I simply stood by and watched everything unfold." Akito said, lowering his voice to that tone he uses when he wants his words to drill into her mind. "It was all you. You brought him here, and as expected, he was completely rejected again. I could've told you that, but there is no room to blame me here."  
  
The words sunk into Nami's heart, and she hated herself for letting them get to her so much. She hated being too stupid to realize that this would happen. Most of all, she hated herself for momentarily believing the words Akio said to her.  
  
"You can be so horrible sometimes," she said. Suddenly, a sharp crack broke the silence and everyone held their breaths.  
  
"Did she just.." Haru asked of no one in particular, his jaw refusing to close.  
  
Akito held his cheek, blood rushing to his skin as it turned red. He stared at the girl that dared retaliate against him like this. Nami lowered her hand and, without another word, ran towards the direction that Kagura followed Kyou.  
  
Haru and Akito stood completely still for a at least an entire moment.  
  
~  
  
"You're blaming the wrong person." Kagura gently took Kyou's hand, removing it from the doors of the gate. It seems like she caught up to him just in time.  
  
"You don't know anything," Kyou said and turned his face away from hers.  
  
"You always say that and I always prove you wrong. Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt this time?" Kagura smiled at him, but he didn't respond. "You're letting Akito-san get to you. You should know that his words aren't always.. right."  
  
"I know," Kyou said, lowering his tone.  
  
Nami finally managed to find them. "Gomen," she said quietly as she approached them. Above all, she wanted Kyou to know that she didn't mean for him to get hurt tonight.  
  
Kagura looked up at her and smiled. "It's alright, Nami-san! Kyou-kun knows it wasn't your fault!"  
  
Nami quickly looked up, a bit surprised to hear this. "Really..?" She directed her question to Kyou for confirmation.  
  
He nodded, now feeling a bit embarrassed for blaming her in the first place.  
  
"Hai!" Kagura echoed cheerfully.  
  
"Kyou, I really wanted this to turn out better."  
  
"Hm," he replied, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
"Now everything's ok, and Kyou-kun and Kagura-chan are going to go home together!" Kagura said and started rather painfully dragging Kyou past the gate.  
  
"Ah, Kagura-kun!" Nami called after her and she turned back around. "Arigato!"  
  
Kagura smiled and called back, "If anyone knows Kyou-kun the best, it's me!" She then proceeded to haul Kyou home, half against his will.  
  
"Well, it looks like the night wasn't a total waste," Haru commented, finally making his way into the scene.  
  
"How so?" Nami still felt some regret over how Kyou was treated.  
  
"Kyou can be very stupid sometimes. He wants acceptance but when Kagura shows him all the love in the world, he runs like a scared kitty. Tonight, though.. he seems to have warmed up a bit to her." Haru sighed.  
  
"Then I suppose something good might come from this, after all."  
  
"Haru, you're excused now," said a voice from behind them. They both turned to find a sinisterly calm Akito watching the whole scene.  
  
Haru looked over at Nami for a sign of approval, and she nodded at him. "Good night," he said to them both and left for the ballroom once again.  
  
"Don't you have something to say?" Nami said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Come on," Akito replied and began walking towards his house.  
  
"What now? Do I get another night in the 'scary room' or have we grown out of that already?" She asked mockingly as she caught up to him.  
  
"Shut up," Akito replied without looking directly at her. Nami was actually surprised by the effect those words had on her. She thought that by now there wouldn't be anything that he could say to scare her. She was convinced that she's been through the worst already, but something in his tone just completely froze her. It was the same feeling she got on her very first night at the Sohma estate.  
  
Nami knew that it probably wasn't the smartest idea to be left alone with Akito right now especially after what she just did, but some unexplainable feeling made her follow him. She looked up for a moment and saw the red mark her palm left on his cheek.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Nami said, very quietly. How many times had she told herself to just endure him? How many times had she kept her emotions under control? All wasted for one stupid moment of anger. Haru was right, she was unbelievably impatient and here is proof.  
  
"No one has ever done that before," Akito said, his voice making her regret every red centimeter on his cheek. He stopped walking to face her. They were just outside of the garden by his house. "An apology won't do much."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"You've done a lot of very stupid things tonight."  
  
"You made me really mad. I don't think I've ever been that mad at you before. All the lies and all the pain you put me through.. this is definitely the worst. Using me to hurt other people like this."  
  
"First you slap me and now I get a lecture?"  
  
Nami gasped and looked away from him. She hadn't actually expected him to say it like that. "I didn't mean to.."  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do with you?" He sighed and ran his hand over his cheek.  
  
"I didn't do it because I hate you; I don't really.. I just.." she started but got lost before she could finish. She was usually so good with words. It surprised her that she couldn't just say what she wanted to.  
  
"I don't hate you, either. Or maybe I just hate you less than everybody else."  
  
"You're being nice. Why?" Nami asked, immediately expecting some trick. When it came to Akito, anything like this would most likely result in much pain. Anything else would be considered rather nice on his part. Akito was never nice without reason.  
  
"No reason," he replied, as if reading her mind. He then casually turned away from her, and walked inside the house.  
  
"I don't believe you!" She called after him, just to make sure that he knew she wasn't falling for any more of his tricks.  
  
"Fine!" Akito said, already far enough inside the house for her not to see him.  
  
Nami stood in her spot and looked around for a moment. She had some sort of nervous energy running through her and she wasn't sure what to do with it. Going back to the party was an option, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with people any more tonight. Going into the house with Akito was another option, but that might as well be suicide.  
  
Nami finally decided on her favorite spot; the fountain. She laid out on the concrete side surrounding the water and stretched her legs out. This was her best place to think.  
  
Despite all that Kyou went through today, it was worth it if it helped him realize his feelings for Kagura. She, on the other hand, had no trouble at all seeing the good in this. As did Haru, the normally static teenager spent the whole night being nothing but optimistic. Shigure and Ayame obviously had their share of fun. Hatori was very brave, and Nami was convinced that his meeting Kana's husband was a vital step to his acceptance of the whole thing. Akito; now there's a puzzle that keeps generating new pieces. Whatever his stand on tonight was, it definitely didn't leave him the same. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe it isn't. Time can only tell.  
  
"Everything is alright," Nami sighed to herself as she looked up at the moon. For the first time that night, she realized that it was full and very bright. She felt a strange peace come over her; like none she's felt since before she came to live here. It felt.. warm and comfortable, and stable. Like home; however insane and sadistic it may be. Now if only the family would try to glue itself back together, it might feel like a real home. All and all, everything was really alright.  
  
  
  
[End of this part, but not the end of the whole story. Next part will be centered a bit around Hatori; however, I have some work that still needs to be done on that. Sorry for the delay. I have another fanfic active and it's difficult to keep up with both of them while trying to keep your life sane. ::sigh:: I'll wrote more eventually. Promise. 3] 


End file.
